Pokemon Special Fairytales!
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Hiya! Wonder what would happen if characters from pokemon sppecial were cast in Fairytales? Well think about that no longer! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I was looking at fairytale stories with Pokemon Special characters starring in the roles online at Mangafox, and this is what my sad little brain came up with. I still hope you enjoy it!

Sincerely,

Random. ; D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Goldilocks and the Three Bears

CAST OF CHARACTERS 

Goldilocks- Gold

Papa bear- Ruby

Mama bear- Sapphire

Baby Bear- Emerald

Narrator- Diamond (P.S I bribed him with doughnuts : P)

Before the Show

Gold: Why the HECK am I playing a chick?

Random (Me): Because I thought it fit your name and personality!

Emerald: You shouldn't complain Gold.

Random: Emerald is right.

Emerald: I should be the one complaining!

Random: Huh!?

Emerald: I have to play the BABY bear!

Random: Well, I thought you were the only one who would fit the character because-

Emerald: Because I'm short?

Random: =glares= because you complain. A LOT.

Emerald: -shrinks into submission- Oh….

Random: =stares at Sapphire and Ruby= I would have expected you guys to complain…

Sapphire and Ruby: =shrug=

Sapphire: Well, you didn't give us parts that we highly dislike.

Ruby: Yeah, you gave me the role of costume designer if I performed.

Sapphire: You also said I could be as loud as I wanted! =She's yelling this by the way=

Random and Ruby: = checking if they still have hearing=

Ruby: Emerald was wining because he thought you picked him for his size, which wouldn't be quite off target…

Emerald: I heard that!

Gold: Hello! I am NOT going to be Goldilocks!

Random: Please Gold, please, please, please, please, please?

Gold: No way!

Random: =tears start to form in eyes, voice breaks while talking= P-please?

Gold: =Thoughts= Crud, I can't stand to see girls cry…

Gold: =sighs= Okay…

Random: =hugs him and starts jumping up in down= YAY!

Gold: =Thoughts= Hey this isn't so bad…

Random: =Thoughts= Yes! He fell for it!

Random: = relises something= Hey, where's Diamond?

Diamond: =sleeping in Baby Bear's bed, snoring and drooling=

Random: = face palmed head= this is going to be a LONG night….

In the audience

Pearl: I just know somehow Diamond's going to mess this up.

Platinum: Why do you say that?

Pearl: Call it my Dia- intuition…

Crystal: =speaks to Pearl= I'm sure Gold will screw up more then Diamond…

Silver: Believe what she say's.

Green: = to Red= I can't believe Yellow and Blue dragged us to this stupid thing!

Blue: Shush! It's starting!

=Light's start to dim, then Random appears on stage in a nice black dress=

People in the audience that know Random: She's wearing a dress?

Random: Good evening! I hope all of you enjoy the show! =Skips then almost trips backstage=

People: That's better.

Random: =backstage= Dumb high-heals…

Show Starts

Diamond: =narrating= Once upon a time there lived a family of bear's. In the family there was Papa bear, Mama bear, and little Baby bear.

Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald: =enter on stage=

Emerald: =Thoughts= One day, I'm going to get Random for this…

Ruby: =Thoughts= All these costumes are so beautiful! My hard work has paid off!

Sapphire: =Thoughts= I wonder why Random chose RUBY to play a bear…

Diamond: = Thoughts= Doughnuts…. (Starts to drool)

Random: =slaps the back of Diamond's head=

Diamond: YAH! Uh, well, one day they were trying there porridge when…

Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald: Ug! This needs to cool off!

Diamond: So they decided to take a walk to give their porridge time to cool off.

Sapphire: Yes! A nice walk in the woods!

Ruby: But our costumes will get filthy! =Wines=

Sapphire: Come on Prissy Boy! =Drags Ruby off to backstage with Emerald following=

Diamond: However, a knock came at the door. Suddenly, a young girl enters the house.

=Nobody comes inside=

Diamond: I said a young girl enters the house!

=Still nobody=

Random: = kicks Gold through the front door=

Gold: Yow! You kick harder then super-serious girl!

Crystal: Wait, that voice could only belong to…

Diamond: The young girl who loudly entered the room was named Goldilocks…

Gold: =Dressed in a pink frilly dress, is also wearing a curly blonde wig=

Crystal: GOLD?!

Silver: =Starts paying attention and sees Gold on stage= What?

Gold: =pouts= Lalalala… I'm Goldilocks and I just broke into some ones house. Oh look! There is some porridge. Let me start eating it without permission.

Diamond: So Goldilocks started to sample the delicious, mouthwatering, yummy, porridge… =starts drooling again=

Random: (Backstage) =face palm= maybe I should have asked someone else to narrate…

Diamond: However…

Gold: Ow! This porridge is too hot. My mouth is on fire! (Gold's thoughts- Even my hotness can't withstand the heat!)

Diamond: Then…

Gold: Brr… This porridge is too cold… Achoo! (Gold's Thoughts- Just like Ms. Ice Queen herself in the Audience…)

Diamond: Until finally…

Gold: =picks up and starts to eat Baby Bears porridge= Yum. This porridge is just right!

Diamond: After finishing the porridge, Goldilocks decided to find a place to sit and relax.

Gold: Oh look! Three chairs! One must be comfortable enough.

Diamond: Things didn't go so well though.

Gold: =sits in first chair= this chair is too big!

Gold: =sits in second chair= this chair is too soft…

Gold: =sits in last chair, which breaks under his weight= this chair was TOO SMALL.

Diamond: Since she didn't find any good chairs suited to her needs, Goldilocks went upstairs to find a bed to take a nap in.

Gold: Well, once again there are three things for me to choose from. Am I on a game show or something?

Diamond: Goldilocks tests the beds out.

Gold: =jumps into first bed= Ouch! What is this bed made out of? Rocks?

Diamond: He- uh, I mean she try's out the next one.

Gold: =lies in second bed= Okay, this might be a little TOO soft…

Diamond: Goldilocks finally lays herself down on the last bed, then drifts off to sleep.

Gold: Yawn. I'm sleepy… =fall asleep=

Diamond: Unknown to Goldilocks, the Bears had returned…

Ruby: Sanctuary! = Falls on the floor=

Sapphire: It was just a walk! You weak, little… hey, some ones been eating my porridge!

Ruby: Some one has eaten out of mine as well.

Emerald: Mines completely gone!

Diamond: The family decided to check the next room…

Sapphire: Some one has been sitting in my chair!

Ruby: Some one has been sitting in my chair.

Emerald: Some one broke my chair! WAAAAH! =Starts to fake-cry=

Diamond: The Bears finally made it up to their room…

Sapphire: WHOM THE HECK HAS BEEN SLEEPIN IN MY BED!!!

Ruby: God, could you be any louder?

Sapphire: =death glare=

Emerald: Uh, I hate to break up this family moment but THERE IS SOMEONE SLEEPIN IN MY BED!!!

Gold: Wha?

Diamond: Goldilocks awakens to find all three Bears surrounding the bed!

Gold: AHHH! I'm outa here! =Run's to try to get away, but trips and rips the entire dress off=

Everyone: Gasp!

Gold: =standing right in the middle of the stage in nothing but Luvdisc-print boxers=

Ruby: =falls to the ground= NOOOO!!! Do know how LONG it took to make that!? And the fabrics I picked out for it!? Silk, cashmere, satin…

Sapphire: SO YOU REMEMBER ALL THAT AND YOU CAN'T REMEMBER!?!!!

Ruby: What are you talking about?

Sapphire: RAWWWW!!!! =Attacks Ruby=

Ruby: NO! You will ruin my costume!

Sapphire: I HOPE I DO!

Random: =hitting her head against the wall=

Diamond: Hey Random, when do I get my doughnuts?

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! I heard in my first review for my last story that someone wanted Rapunzel, so here you go!

**Sincerely,**

**Random ;D **

Rapunzel Cast of CharactersDirecting and Casting: RandomRapunzel: Yellow

**Prince: Red**

**Rapunzel's Mother: Crystal**

**Rapunzel's Father: Gold**

**Evil Witch: Blue**

**Narrator: Green**

Rehearsal

**Blue: Why am I the evil witch?**

**Green: I'm just happy I didn't get that part. :)**

**Random: Your one of my favorite characters and I wanted you to have some lines. **

**Blue: But a witch?**

**Random: You are going to have a lead role in my next play!**

**Blue: =Happy= Okay!**

**Gold: =kneels down and begs= If you were my friend, you would not pair me up with Super-serious girl at the moment…**

**Crystal: =Still fuming about the kissing scene in my last play=**

**Random: Gold, right now I am not your friend. I am your Director. **

**Red: Hi everyone! I'm here!**

**Random: Good! Now that just leaves the main role to fill. Hmmm… Who could play Rapunzel…**

**Everyone: =Looks at Gold=**

**Gold: =angrily= don't look at me! I am not kissing another dude! **

**Blue: Speaking of which, where is Silver?**

**Random: Therapy. **

**Everyone: O.O**

**Blue: You sent him to therapy!?**

**Random: I didn't! He sent himself! He said maybe it was time he talked about some of his issues… **

**Crystal: He probably is a little confused right now…**

**Random: I still am his friend for whatever he chooses. =Shrugs= **

**=Yellow appears=**

**Yellow: Hi guys. What's going on?**

**Everyone: =looks at Yellows cute face, then bright LONG hair=**

**Yellow: =confused= Do I have something on my face?**

**Random: I HAVE FOUND MY STAR! **

**In Audience**

**Ruby: =still has a cast on his arm= Owe…**

**Sapphire: =fuming beside him=**

**Emerald: =sweat drops= **

**Diamond: =Eating a cookie=**

**Pearl: =slapping Dia upside the head=**

**Platinum: =annoyed she didn't get a part, since a reviewer said she would have been good for Rapunzel= **

**=Random enters the stage in a yellow summer dress=**

**Random: I now give you the enchanting story of Rapunzel!**

**Random: =walks offstage= **

**Green: Once upon a time a man and his wife wanted nothing more then a little baby of there own.**

**Crystal: I want a baby.**

**Gold: I want what comes to make a baby. **

**Crystal: =Slaps him=**

**Green: Finally, there prayers were answered…**

**Crystal: I'm pregnant!**

**Gold: =smirking= I know.**

**Crystal: =slaps him again= **

**Green: One day, when his wife's cravings ordered for a potato, the man did the most idiotic thing.**

**Random: That's not hard to believe. **

**Green: He stole from the Evil Witch's garden!**

**Blue: You shall die for trying to pilfer my produce!**

**Gold: I haven't done that! …But would you like me too?**

**Blue: =Punches him= Silence Perverted one!**

**Gold: Please spare me hot witch! I was just getting some nutrition for my irritable and dowdy wife!**

**Crystal: HEY!**

**Blue: Very well then, but you must give me something in return… =evil grin=**

**Gold: =hopeful= A kiss?**

**Blue: =pushes him to the ground= No! You're first born! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Blue: =Disappears in a shroud of smoke=**

**Gold: Crap. **

**Green: The man's wife eventually gave birth to a little baby girl. Who was said to be the most cute and adorable child in the land.**

**Yellow: =As a baby= Goo?**

**Audience: Aww… **

**Green: However the witch returned for the child….**

**Crystal: No! My baby! Please don't take her! =Looks like on the verge of tears=**

**Audience: =Astonished that Crystal could be so emotional=**

**Blue: Those are the rules!**

**Green: The witch took the baby, and named her Rapunzel. She locked Rapunzel in a tower, and kept her there. As she grew more and more beautiful her hair as well grew even longer and more luxurious. The witch would use her hair to climb up the tower. **

**Blue: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your long hair!**

**Yellow: =Appears at the window= Yes mother. =Lowers hair=**

**Green: One day, when the witch was out, a young prince discovered the tower.**

**Red: =Rides in on Platinum's Ponyta= I say! What a large tower! Who or what could be inside? **

**Yellow: =Appears at the window= May I help you? **

**Red: =Thoughts= Wow, she looks just like a real princess… only better. **

**Red: Nay can help me now! For I have died and gone to heaven!**

**Random: =sweat drop= Not exactly the lines I wrote on the script…**

**Yellow: =Thoughts= I don't want Red to die! **

**Yellow: =Panicky= Why?!**

**Red: Because I have looked upon the face of an angel. Tell me fair maiden, what is thy name? I must know or my heart will surely burst!**

**Random: Nice improve!**

**Yellow: =Blushing= R-Ra-punzel….**

**Red: Sweet and kind Rapunzel, I have not lived until I have seen thy face. Will you marry me?**

**Yellow: Ye-**

**Blue: Rapunzel! What are thou doing?!**

**Green: The evil witch had returned! **

**Blue: You shall pay for your disobedience! =About to use magic when suddenly a bird comes and carries Yellow off= **

**Red: =Bird is actually his pokemon= Good job Aero!**

**Blue: NOOOOOO!!!! **

**Red: =Hops on Aero and holds Yellow= Will thou marry me?**

**Yellow: =brimming with joy= YES!**

**Random: Come on, the big kiss!**

**Red: =pecks Yellow on the cheek=**

**Random: =anime fall= **

**Green: Rapunzel was reunited with her parents. While she and the prince got married and lived happily ever After! **

**THE END!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Third story/chapter I have written today! (Maybe I have a lot of free time… :P) Any who hope you enjoy!

**Sincerely,**

**Random ;D **

**Cinderella **

Cast of Characters

**Cinderella: Blue (I promised….)**

**Evil Stepsister #1: Sapphire**

**Evil Stepsister #2: Crystal**

**Evil Stepmother: Platinum**

**Fairy Godmother: Yellow**

**Cinderella's Father (Appearance): Red**

**Prince: Green (YAY for oldrivalshipping!)**

**Footman: Diamond**

**The Duke: Pearl **

**King: Ruby **

**Rehearsal **

**Blue: YES! Cinderella has always been my favorite Fairytale!**

**Sapphire, Crystal, Platinum: =sulking= ours too….**

**Random: =to sulking people= Guys! Don't worry; you shall all have your parts when the time comes! **

**Girls: Fine.**

**Random: By the way, what did you guys do with Gold?**

**Girls: Nothing….**

**Yellow: Hi guys!**

**Random: All the girl's are here that just leaves the boys!**

**Pearl: =dragging Diamond= We. Are. Here!**

**Random: What happened?**

**Pearl: He fell asleep, and then wouldn't get up! I've tried everything!**

**Random: Let me try.**

**Random: =waves a cookie under Diamonds nose=**

**Diamond: =Thoughts= Cookie senses tingling… COOKIE!!!**

**Diamond: =launches himself up to grab the cookie, then lands on top of Random=**

**Diamond: ==Chewing the cookie while sitting on top of Random= Hi Random! **

**Random: Hi Dia.**

**Diamond: Thanks for the cookie!**

**Random: Your welcome. But can you just do one thing for me in return? **

**Diamond: What?**

**Everyone else except Diamond: Here it comes….**

**Ruby: She gets even louder then Sapphire…**

**Random: GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!! **

**Diamond: YAHHH!!!!!!!! **

**In Audience**

**Gold: I can't believe I didn't get to be in this one!**

**Emerald: You were in all the others so far boss; it's not good to be greedy. **

**Silver: Will both of you shut up! Random is about to come and introduce the play! **

**Gold: =smirking= Oh, someone likes the playwright.**

**Silver: =punches Gold= Blue, who is like my sister is playing the lead. **

**Random appears onstage in a light blue- colored dress.**

**Random: Here is a fairytale you have been read to at least once! I hope you enjoy our little program! = Gets up to narrating podium= **

**Random: Once Upon a time there lived a caring man and his little daughter. Who lived in happiness?**

**Red and Blue: = come on stage smiling= **

**Random: However, the man felt that his child needed a mother, and siblings. So he married the Widowed Duchess, and she and her daughters entered and lived in the house.**

**Platinum: = comes up smiling and hooks her arm with Red's=**

**Sapphire and Crystal: =also appear smiling and stand next to Blue=**

**Random: Things were happy for a time, until suddenly, the caring man died.**

**=Scene changes to Blue crying next to the bed, with Platinum, Crystal, and Sapphire standing behind her=**

**Random: That was when the Duchess showed her true colors. She was cold, cruel, and jealous of the little girls own beauty. She and her daughters forced the girl too cook, clean, and weight on them hand and foot.**

**Blue: =now dressed in a commoners outfit= **

**Random: The little girl was called Cinderella, because of how she tended the fire. Even with her being a slave to her Evil Stepmother, and annoying stepsisters, she always remained kind and loving. She even gave the little mice that lived in the house clothes.**

**=Blue humming while doing the house work=**

**Random: One day, a footman from the palace appeared at the door, giving an invitation to a grand ball, where the prince would choose his bride.**

**Crystal and Sapphire: Yay! A party. A party!**

**Blue: And I can come too!**

**Crystal: What? You?**

**Sapphire: HA! They wouldn't even let you through the front door!**

**Blue: It does say that every eligible lady in the Kingdom is to attend. **

**Platinum: Yes, I suppose you can go…**

**Crystal and Sapphire: =Looks of fury and confusion=**

**Platinum: IF. You get all your chores done precisely. And IF you can find something suitable to were. **

**Blue: Yes stepmother. =leaves the room=**

**Crystal: Mother! What did you just say?!**

**Platinum: =evil smirk= I said. IF.**

**Random: Cinderella tried to make a suitable dress for the ball, but her Evil Stepmother made her so busy that she ran out of time!**

**Blue: =sigh= Who would want to go to a silly ball anyway….**

**Random: However, her friends the mice had created a beautiful dress for Cinderella to wear!**

**Platinum: Well, it seems like we are ready to-**

**Blue: Stop! Wait for me!**

**Sapphire: Hey! Those are MY pearls!**

**Crystal: That's MY Sash!**

**Random: Cinderella's dressed was ripped and ripped until it became nothing but a tattered rag covering her body.**

**Gold: =listening= **

**Silver: =slaps= Pervert.**

**Random: Cinderella runs into the garden and starts to cry, when suddenly alight appears…**

**Yellow: Please don't cry dear, I will help you!**

**Blue: How?**

**Yellow: Let's see… First we need a carriage…**

**Random: A pumpkin from the garden suddenly turns into a beautiful carriage! **

**Yellow: And some footmen….**

**Random: Cinderella's friends the mice turned into men dressed in fine servant clothes! **

**Yellow: Ah yes! The finishing touch! =waves her wand=**

**Blue: =suddenly appears in a beautiful glittering dress, like it was made of starlight=**

**Random: And for her feet, Cinderella wore incredible glass slippers! Before Cinderella stepped into the carriage, her Fairy Godmother warned her.**

**Yellow: You must return before the clock strikes twelve. The magic will only last until midnight.**

**Blue: Before twelve? **

**Yellow: =smiles= I don't make the rules, I just follow them.**

**Random: And then, Cinderella was off!**

**At the Ball**

**Ruby: There are so many beautiful young ladies here!**

**Pearl: Indeed your majesty, but why so glum?**

**Ruby: =points= THAT'S WHY!**

**Green: =sitting on a chair, sighing=**

**Ruby: You would think he have chosen a bride by now!**

**Pearl: Well, sir it doesn't really go like that….**

**Blue: =Enters the room=**

**Green: =eyes widen, heart starts to beat very fast= Thoughts= Why do I feel like this? All I know is that I must talk to her! **

**Green: =goes up and offers Blue a hand to dance=**

**Blue: =Shocked, but then smiles= Thoughts= I knew the kind and gentle Green was in there somewhere!**

**Random: They danced and danced; never leaving each other's side. While the stepsisters looked on in envy.**

**Crystal: Where did SHE come from!?**

**Sapphire: I have never seen HER before.**

**Platinum: There is something familiar about that girl…**

**Random: Cinderella was having the time of her life, when suddenly…**

**=A Clock Strikes Twelve=**

**Blue: I have to go.**

**Green: Why?**

**Blue: I'm sorry, I must.**

**Green: But I-**

**Blue: =starts running=**

**Green: Come back! I don't even know your name! **

**Random: The Prince starts to run after her, but all he finds left is a tiny glass slipper…**

**Blue: That was close. Huh? =Finds one Glass slipper remaining after she, the mice, and pumpkin turn back to normal=**

**Blue: =smiles= Thank you. For everything. **

**Random: The next day. A huge search began throughout the Kingdom, for the mysterious girl who had stolen the prince's heart. It said all the girl's would be tested by trying on a glass slipper that belong to the girl, until they found her. **

**Platinum: Get up!**

**Crystal and Sapphire: What? =Were sleeping=**

**Platinum: The prince is on the search for that girl he danced with! He doesn't know her name, so one of you could be chosen for his bride! **

**Crystal: How are we tested?**

**Platinum: You have to fit your foot inside a glass slipper. It should be easy enough. **

**Random: Little did they know, Cinderella had heard that, and began to ready herself for the prince's arrival. But Alas! The Evil Step Mother locked Cinderella in her room, to prevent her from trying on the slipper.**

**Diamond: May I introduce! The Grand Duke and Crown Prince!**

**Platinum: Good day, allow me to introduce my two charming daughters.**

**Crystal: =does a bad curtsy=**

**Sapphire: =picking her nose=**

**Random: Both err… females tried on the shoe, but neither's foot could even fit! **

**Green: =sigh= Let's continue our search….**

**Blue: Wait! I'm here!**

**Random: Cinderella's friends the mice had once again rescued her. The footmen came rushing toward her with the glass slipper, but was tripped by the Evil Step Mother! The slipper fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.**

**Pearl: NOOOO!!! I shall be hanged for this!**

**Blue: =calmly= It's all right.**

**Pearl: How is it all right?!**

**Blue: Because… I have the other slipper. **

**Green: You! I have been looking everywhere for you! =Suddenly embraces Blue=**

**Green: =whispers in her ear= may I now know your name?**

**Blue: Cinderella…**

**Green: May I say something Cinderella?**

**Blue: Of course!**

**Green: I love you.**

**Most of the audience: Awwww…**

**Random: WhooWho! YES!**

**Crystal, Sapphire and Platinum: NOOOOOO!!!!**

**Dia and Pearl: Wait to go dude!**

**Random: Cinderella and the Prince were married, and they lived…. Well you know the rest. =Winks= **

**THE END!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello People's! The time has come once again for Pokemon Special Fairytales! Here's a super special one, because it has even some songs! I hope all of you enjoy!

**Sincerely,**

**Random; D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Aladdin

**Cast of Characters**

**Aladdin: Gold**

**Abu: Gold's Aipom Ataro**

**Jafar: Silver**

**Genie: Pearl**

**Jasmine: Crystal**

**Sultan: Emerald **

**Royal Guard: Diamond, Red, and Sapphire**

**Shop owner: Green**

**Suitor and the thief: Ruby**

**Harem Girls: Blue and Platinum**

**Jafar's Parrot: Pearl's Chatot **

**Semi-Narrator: Yellow**

**Directing, Casting, Semi-Narrator, and The Caravan dealer: Random**

**Before the Show**

**Random: =wipes imaginary sweat off her brow= It took some time to fit everyone in here. **

**Crystal: Random? Why do I have to wear this, its so revealing… **

**Random: Sorry Crys, but that is Jasmine's costume. **

**Gold: I like it. =Smirking=**

**Random: =slaps him= Could you stop being a perv for just ONE night? **

**Gold: HEY! I am not a- Why hello lovely ladies! **

**Gold: =Puts his arms around Blue and Platinum who are already in there costumes=**

**Blue and Platinum: =punch=**

**Gold: Ow…**

**Emerald: Yes! I am Sultan! I have the power! MWAHAHAHHAHA! **

**Random: Actually, your Vizier basically hypnotizes you to do anything he says. **

**Emerald: =anime fall= You just had to knock me off my high horse didn't you? **

**Yellow: So when you stop narrating, I just have too take over?**

**Random: Yup. **

**Red: Cool! Were Royal Guards!**

**Sapphire: =bored= Uh huh….**

**Diamond: =sucking on a loli-pop= **

**Green: I am fine with my part.**

**Ruby: So am I! =Decked out in a very sparkly and glittering ensemble=**

**Random: Okay, now where is our villain?**

**Silver: Right. Ow. Here! OW! =Getting pecked by Pearl's Chatot=**

**Random: =sigh= I will give you a poffin if you behave Chatot.**

**Chatot: =stops pecking=**

**Random: =smiles=**

**Silver: Thanks. =Small smile=**

**Gold: Ahem! =Smirking= Are you guys finished? **

**Random: Come On! Lets get this show on the road! **

**In the Audience (Voices are from reviewers and there OC characters,)**

**Voice: I knew it. Just like I predicted, she was going to do Aladdin.**

**Other Voice: =face palm= Oh for the love of-**

**Female Voice: don't see why YOU had to come…**

**Other Voice: It's to make sure you don't go on an insane rampage…**

**Random's Voice: All right people! Settle down! **

**Audience: =silence=**

**=Arabian music starts to play, and a hooded figure riding a Numel comes on stage, it looks as if a sandstorm is brewing…= **

**Random: =starts to sing= **

Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place

_**Where the caravan numel's roam**_

_**Where it's flat and immense **_

_**And the heat is intense**_

_**It's barbaric, but hey, it's home**_

_**Where the winds from the east**_

_**And the sun's from the west**_

_**And the sand in the glass is right**_

_**So come on down**_

_**Stop on by**_

_**Hop a carpet and fly**_

_**To another Arabian night!**_

_**Arabian nights!**_

_**Like Arabian days!**_

_**More often then not!**_

_**Are hotter then hot!**_

_**In a lot of good ways!**_

_**Arabian nights!**_

'_**Neath Arabian moons!**_

_**A fool off his guard!**_

_**Could fall and fall hard!**_

_**Out there on the dunes… **_

Random: =gets off numel, and speaks in an accent= Ah! Welcome my friends! Welcome to Agraba! The city of mystery! So I am guessing you want to buy some rare antiques eh? Well what I have here…

Voice in audience: I'm leaving if you're trying to sell me something!

Random: Wait don't go! I can sense you only care for the EXTREMELY rare… =pulls out an old looking oil lamp=

Audience: Huh?

Random: Do not be fooled by its simple looks. For it is not what is revealed outside, but what is hidden inside…

Audience: =unconvinced=

Random: This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life! And not just any man. =Looks around, then speaks= A diamond, in the ruff.

Audience: =interested=

Random: Would you like to here the story?

Audience: =nods=

Random: Okay! =Pours a strange dust out of the lamp= It began on a dark night. Where a dark man wait. With a dark purpose…

=Scene changes to dark sand dunes at night, were a dark rider waits=

Silver: Did you acquire it?

Chatot: Aquire it. Braaak!

Ruby: =comes in and in a raspy voice says= I had to slit a few throats but… =pulls out what looks like half a gold scarab beetle=

Silver: =try's to grab it=

Ruby: =pulls it away= Uh uh. The treasure… ouch!

Chatot: =grabs the piece from Ruby's hand=

Silver: Don't be greedy. You shall get what's coming to you…

Chatot: What's coming to you. SQUAWK!

Silver: =Put's two halves of the beetle together, and they suddenly glow and fly off=

Silver: Quick! Follow the trail! =Starts riding after the scarab=

=Scarab finally breaks into two again. Where it stops a huge mound of sand formed to look like a Tiger's head appears=

Silver: AT last, after all my searching. The cave of wonders! =Manic smile=

Chatot: Cave of wonders! Squawk!

Ruby: =in a surprised tone= By Allah…

Silver: =grabs Ruby by the collar= Listen to me. Go in there and fetch me that lamp. You can have all the treasure you want, but the lamp. THE LAMP! _Is mine._

Ruby: =cautiously walks toward the entrance=

Tiger's head: =begin's to speak in a booming voice= (The voice for this is Sapphire) _Who dare tries to enter my domain!_

Ruby: =looks like is about to pee his pants= It is I. The humble thief.

Sapphire: _Only one shall be aloud to enter my sanctum. The one known as the diamond in the rough…_

Ruby: =looks back at Silver in fear=

Silver: Well what are you waiting for! Go on!

Ruby: =puts one foot inside the cave=

=Nothing happens=

Ruby: =thankful sigh=

Sapphire: _RAAAAAWWWWWRRRR!!!!!! _=Cave mouth swallows Ruby=

Silver: No!

Sapphire's voice: =whispers= _Only one. The diamond in the rough…_

Pearl: (Plays the role of Eiago's voice, though it look's like it is coming out of Chatot's mouth) I don't believe it! How many times do we have to try until we get that lamp! Look at this I'm so stressed that I'm molting… =gathers up the scarab pieces=

Silver: Patience Eiago. Patience. That petty thief was obviously _less_ then worthy…

Pearl: Wow! What a surprise! I think I'm going to drop dead and die from surprise… =sarcastically=

Silver: =shuts Chatot's beak=

Pearl: =angry murmuring=

Silver: It seem's I have to find this, _diamond in the rough… _

Red: Hey get back here!

Diamond: You are going to pay with an arm for stealing that you street rat!

Gold: All that for just a loaf of bread?

To Be Continued!

Hi everyone! I decided since I am making this so long… I am going to separate it into multiple chapters! I hope you have enjoyed it so far! Bye!

Random out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is Part 2! I sorry if the last two chapters weren't funny… But I shall try harder this time!**

**Sincerely,**

**Random ;D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Aladdin Part II

Yellow: We stopped last time when the Royal Guard cornered Aladdin, a young thief, when suddenly!

**Sapphire: Give up street rat!**

**Gold: =smirking= I think not! Go Abu! **

**Ataro: =shoves each of the guards hats down so they can't see= **

**Gold: Gentlemen, I'm afraid I must bid you fond fare- ahhhhhh! =Falls down building, landing himself in a harem house= **

**Gold: =smirking= Why hello lovely ladies! How about we all-**

**Blue and Platinum: =push him out the window= **

**Gold: YAAAAHH!!-Again! **

**Yellow: It took some time, but Aladdin finally escaped with his food and life. **

**Gold: HAH! That was hardly any fun! Well, dinner is served Abu.**

**Ataro: =grabs a piece of bread= Yum.**

**Yellow: Aladdin is about to enjoy the bread when he sees two young and starving children looking through the garbage for something to eat… **

**Diamond and Emerald: =also playing starving children= **

**Gold: =sighs, then hands his bread to them= Here, you need it more then I do. **

**Diamond: =eyes shine with happiness= Thoughts= Yes! I haven't eaten in an hour!**

**Emerald: =mumbles= Thanks.**

**Yellow: Suddenly, Aladdin hears trumpets and looks to see what the commotion is about. **

**Voice: Here we go again. =Groans=**

**Another Voice: Another suitor for the princess. =Sighs= **

**Ruby: =Appears dressed in REALLY EXTRAVAGANT clothes=**

**Yellow: Aladdin would have just moved along if he didn't see those two children accidentally run into the suitor's path…**

**Ruby: Oh! You vile, ugly little vagrants! =Is about to use whip=**

**Gold: =walks into the whips path= Hey! If I was as filthy rich as you, I could afford some manners! **

**Ruby: Get away from me Filth! =Pushes Gold into the mud=**

**People in the market: =laugh=**

**Gold: =snidely= Gee Abu. I never knew a Miltank could dress so fancy!**

**Ruby: =replies with a cold smile= You are one to talk, moron. You were born a street rat! And you will die a street rat. With no one but your vermin to mourn you! =Laughs and heads off= **

**Gold: =tries to throw a piece of mud at Ruby, but misses= **

**Ataro: =looks at Gold with concern=**

**Gold: I am not a moron! And I don't have vermin! =Sighs= Come on Abu, lets go.**

**X A few hours later at the palace X **

**Ruby: =angrily stomps out of the palace front door, the seat of his pant's have been ripped, showing his underwear (P.S they have Skitty's on them XD) = I am out of here!**

**Emerald: =now dressed in Sultan's clothes= Please! I am sure she didn't mean to-**

**Ruby: Good luck in marrying off that daughter of yours! =Exits the stage=**

**Emerald: =sighs= Jasmine.**

**Emerald: =walks into the Palace court yard and see's Crystal by the fountain= Jasmine! Jasmine you come here- **

**Crystal's Arcanine: =Playing Rajah the tiger, and blocks Emerald's way= **

**Emerald: Oh for heaven's sake Rajah! Move! And you young lady! How could you use him to scare off another suitor!**

**Crystal: =turns around and is wearing a beautiful costume, with a sapphire headband on her head= Oh father. Rajah was just playing with him. Weren't you Rajah? Weren't you just playing with that prissy stuck- up prince… = cuddle ling Arcanine=**

**Someone in audience: =drooling= **

**Random: =appears and slaps him upside the head= Perv…**

**Emerald: =gives a death glare at the Arcanine= **

**Crystal: =trying to look innocent= **

**Emerald: Jasmine, the law states that-**

**Crystal: =walks off= I must be married to a prince-**

**Emerald: By your next Birthday!**

**Crystal: The law is wrong! Besides, if I want to marry someone, I want it to be for love… =stars petting a Natu in her hands=**

**Emerald: Jasmine. =Takes the Natu out of her hands, but it starts to peck him= Ow. OW! Quit it! =Finally forces it back into the cage= **

**Crystal: =sweat drops= **

**Emerald: It's just that, you know I am not getting any younger. And… I just want to make sure there is someone there to take care of you…**

**Crystal: Oh Father… =hugs Emerald= **

**Emerald: =blushing= **

**Emerald: Jasmine, you know you are a princess, therefore-**

**Crystal: =angry again= Then MAYBE I don't WANT to be a princess anymore! =Turns away from Emerald=**

**Emerald: Oh! =Walks away angrily, then stops at Arcanine= I forbid you to have any daughters! =Walks again= **

**Arcanine: =confused= **

**Emerald: =starts playing with little miniature pokemon figurines, when a shadow appears behind him= Oh!**

**Silver: You called for me my liege?**

**Emerald: =looks relieved= Oh Jafar, my most trusted advisor, I need your advice… Oh, hello little fellow! =Speaks towards Chatot=**

**Chatot: Squawk! Hello! **

**Emerald: Oh! Here have a cracker!**

**Chatot: =makes a no motion, but the cracker is shoved down his throat.**

**Silver: Your Majesty certainly has a way with DUMB animals. **

**Chatot: =Gives Silver a death glare= **

**Silver: So. What is it?**

**Emerald: It's this whole marriage business… Jasmine simply refuses to choose a husband… **

**Silver: =has a thoughtful face= Hmm, I could be able to find out the answer if you gave me the blue diamond…**

**Emerald: My ring? But I've had it since before I was married…**

**Silver: All in good time every thing shall be revealed. Everything will be fine… =starts using the Cain he has with a cobra on it=**

**Emerald: =hypnotized= every thing will be fine… =hands the ring to Silver=**

**Silver: =grabs the ring= Thank you your highness, you won't regret it! Now go and play with your little toys…**

**Emerald: That sounds good…**

**=Silver walks off=**

**X Late in the night X**

**=A slender figure sneaks through the garden and tries to get over the wall, when her robe is grabbed by Arcanines mouth= Rajah!**

**Arcanine: =looks sadly at her and wimpers= **

**=Figure is revealed to bee Crystal= **

**Crystal: I'm sorry Rajah, but I can't stay here and let my life be lived for me… =hugs Arcanine= I'm going to miss you… =starts to climb up the wall again= **

**Arcanine: =helps his master, then looks at her again=**

**Crystal: Goodbye… =climbs over the wall and disappears=**

**X Scene changes to next morning X**

**Gold and Ataro: = sitting above a market tent= **

**Gold: Okay Abu. Just like we planned…**

**Ataro: =salutes then climbs down=**

**Green: Watermelons! Get your ripe delicious watermelons! **

**Diamond: =suddenly appears= I'll take twenty!**

**Random: Get back here you idiot! =Drags him off the stage= **

**Green: Weird… Hey! I thought I had two watermelons right here!**

**Gold: Nice work, I taught you well… hehehehe…now breakfast is served!**

**Crystal: Is walking around the market, looking at everything=**

**Multiple People: Won't you buy some nuts! Howa bout a pretty necklace for a pretty girl like you? FRESH FISH! GET YER FRESH FISH!**

**Crystal: Uh, No thank you. =Suddenly bumps into someone= I'm very sorry-**

**Person: = Burps fire out= **

**Crystal: =Hood falls and looks shocked=**

**Gold: =Suddenly sees her= Wow….**

**Gold: =has a dreamy expression on his face and is smiling while he looks at her=**

**Ataro: =waves his hand in front of Gold's face= Hello? **

**=Back with Crystal=**

**Crystal: =sees a hungry looking boy looking at some apples with a sad face= Aw, are you hungry?**

**Diamond: =playing the hungry boy= nods. **

**Crystal: =takes an apple= Here you go.**

**Green: =plays the shop dealer= I hope you are going to PAY for that…**

**Crystal: Pay?**

**Green: =roughly grabs Crystal's arm= Then you shall pay with your arm!**

**Crystal: =eyes widen= No please! If I can just get money from the sultan-**

**Green: No one does not pay! =Raising the sword= **

**Crystal: NO PLEASE-**

**Gold: Where have you been? = Grabs Crystal out of the way=**

**Crystal: Huh?**

**Gold: =whispers to her= Just play along.**

**Gold: =to Green= I am deeply sorry sir for this-**

**Green: You know this girl?**

**Gold: Unfortunately yes, she is my sister. She's a little crazy. =Makes a 'Coo-Coo' gesture= **

**Crystal: =giving Gold a death glare= **

**Green: But she said she knew the Sultan-**

**Gold: =sighs= Sir, she thinks the **_**Aipom **_**is the sultan… =points to Ataro, who is stuffing goods into his vest=**

**Crystal: =Understands and plays along= Oh wise and great Sultan! I bow in your presence! = Bows down on her knee's in front of Ataro= **

**Ataro: =Act's 'Sultan-like' but the stolen goods fall out of his vest in front of everyone= **

**Green: THIEVES!**

**Gold, Crystal, and Ataro: =Run off= **

**X Back at the Palace, in Jafar's tower=**

**Chatot: =working on a treadmill, panting=**

**Pearl's voice: I don't… huff…. See why…. Wheeze… we couldn't just wait… huff… for a real… storm!**

**Silver: Because that would be a waist of time.**

**Pearl: =Thoughts= sarcastic= Oh yeah, that makes PERFECT sense! **

**Silver: = looks at the picture forming, which shows Gold helping Crystal up a ladder= Yes, I have found the 'Diamond in the rough'…**

**X With Gold and Crystal X **

**Gold: So… you must not be from around here if you tried to get away with that…**

**Crystal: Well, I guess I wasn't aware… = looks like it's killing her to admit it= **

**Gold: =smirking= Well, Agraba is a dangerous place, you have to learn how to watch your step- = puts out a plank for her to walk across=**

**Crystal: =soars over Gold with a pole she used to catapult herself= smirks= I'm a fast learner. =Throws the pole to Gold=**

**Gold: =Surprised, but smiles and follows her= Thoughts= I like this side of Crystal…**

**Ataro: =Looks like he's gonna puke= **

**=Enter Aladdin's 'home'= **

**Crystal: =surprised= This is were you live?**

**Gold: =bitterly= Yeah. It may not look like much… =pulls a tattered curtain back to show a full few of the Palace= But it's has an awesome view. **

**Crystal: =First looks surprised, then disappointed= Oh, it's beautiful…**

**Gold: =Thoughtful= I wonder what it would be like to live there. Having money, food…**

**Crystal: =adds= Yeah, people telling you how to act and dress…**

**Gold: People just don't understand… you feel…**

**Gold and Crystal: Trapped =Look at each other in surprise= **

**Gold: So, where ARE you from? =Throws her an apple=**

**Crystal: =bitterly= What does it matter… I left there and I'm not going back!**

**Gold: Why? =Curious expression= **

**Crystal: =Sad face= My father is forcing me to get married…**

**Gold: That's uh… awful. **

**Ataro: =tries to grab the apple out of Crystal's hand=**

**Gold: ABU!**

**Crystal: What?**

**Gold: =panicky= Uh, **_**Abu says**_**… = has an idea= That's not fair.**

**Crystal: =smiles= Really.**

**Gold: =Inches closer= Yeah, getting married if you don't want to…**

**Crystal: =Moves closer to Gold= And what else, does **_**Abu **_**say? **

**Gold: =inches even CLOSER= Well, he wishes there was some way he could help…**

**Ataro: =Has an 'Oh brother' expression= **

**Crystal: Tell him, that's very… sweet. **

**Gold and Crystal: =About to kiss, when suddenly a loud bang was heard, and the Royal guard appeared=**

**Crystal and Gold: There after me! =Look at each other= There after you? **

**Guards: =Walk closer= **

**Crystal: Oh no! Father must have sent them!**

**Gold: =grabs Crystal's hand= Do you trust me!**

**Crystal: =Confused= What?**

**Gold: Do you trust me!**

**Crystal: =cautiously= Yes? But-**

**Gold: Good. Now. JUMP!**

**Gold and Crystal: =jump off the building and land in a cloth booth, then start to run, but are surrounded by Guards! =**

**Red: =Grabs Gold= Looks like we found our street rat! =Laughs=**

**Random: =sweat drop= That laugh doesn't really sound evil…**

**Crystal: Let him go!**

**Red: Look what we have here! A street mouse! =Pushes Crystal down=**

**Sapphire and Diamond: =evil laugh= **

**Crystal: =looks really mad= I said let him go! =Pulls off her hood to reveal her crown= By order of the princess! **

**Red: Princess Jasmine! =Shock=**

**Gold: =stupidly= The **_**princess?**_

**Red: =slowly replies= A thousand apologies your highness, but I have my orders from Jafar. You will have to take it up with him. =He and the rest of the guard's drag Gold offstage= **

**Crystal: =in a steely voice= Believe me I will. **

**X Scene changes to Crystal marching into Jafar's quarters X**

**Crystal: Jafar! I need to speak with you!**

**Silver: =surprised, but then began's to talk in a fake respectful voice= Your highness? What do I owe the pleasure-?**

**Crystal: =butts in= Today in the market the guard's arrested a young man. On YOUR orders!**

**Silver: Yes, that is correct.**

**Crystal: =crosses her arm's= Then what was his crime?**

**Silver: Why, kidnapping the princess of course-**

**Crystal: =angrily= He didn't kidnap me! I ran away! **

**Silver: =fake horror= Oh dear. Then that's a problem…**

**Crystal: =panicky= Why?**

**Silver: Well, the sentence for the crime has already been… carried out…**

**Crystal: =whispers= What sentence?**

**Silver: Death.**

**Crystal: =Gasps in horror=**

**Silver: By beheading. **

**Crystal: =turns away from Silver and start's to sob= **

**Silver: =walks up and puts his hands on her shoulders= I am **_**terribly **_**sorry for this-**

**Crystal: =turns around and whispers with sobs= **_**How could you!**_** =Runs off=**

**X Scene changes to a un- beheaded Gold in chain's. X **

**Gold: =yelling at himself= She was the princess! She probably thinks I'm an idiot…**

**Ataro: =Suddenly appears beside Gold=**

**Gold: Abu! Boy am I glad to see you! Can you get me out of these things?**

**Ataro: =salutes and a few moments later, Gold is free from the chain's= **

**Gold: Thanks buddy.**

**Ataro: =Pantomimes Crystal= **

**Gold: =frowning= Don't worry Abu; I'll never see her again. =Rolls his eyes=**

**Ataro: =sighs and rolls his eyes=**

**Gold: Okay, now how do we get out of here?**

**Scratchy Voice: I might be some service to you boy…**

**Gold: =looks around stupidly= Huh!? Where are you?! **

**Voice: Right here. =An old looking man appears out of the darkness=**

**Gold: Who are you?**

**Old man: That is of no concern. But you see, I have a proposition for you…**

**Gold: =crosses his arms= What proposition? =Thoughts= AW man… I probably look like serious girl when I do this…**

**Random: =backstage nods= he does. **

**Old Man: You see, there is a treasure somewhere, a cave of Wonders you see… and I was hoping for some assistance to acquiring something…**

**Gold: So why do you need me?**

**Old man: I need a good young pair of legs to go get it for me.**

**Gold: =shrugs= Okay. But how do we get out of here?**

**Old man: By using **_**this.**_** = A secret passageway appears! = **

**Gold and Ataro: =Shocked= **

**Old man: =starts to enter the passageway= Well, are you coming?**

**Gold: =Starts to hold back, but decides to enter the passageway….**

To Be Continued!

Sorry guys! Hopefully the next one will be the last chapter for Aladdin. Then I will do a short 'Blooper' chapter for it, and then move on to the next story. Thanks for reading! And if you could, touch the pretty button below? Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi once Again! Sorry if you guys who are reading had to wait awhile…. I was tired and procrastinated… Well, here is the Final chapter for Aladdin! Hope you enjoy!

**Sincerely, **

**Random ;D **

Random: We left off when Aladdin had made a deal with a mysterious old man, who lead him to the Cave of Wonders….

**Gold: =blankly looks at the cave= So this is it?**

**Old man: Yes. Now go and fetch me that lamp!**

**Gold: Eh….**

**Old man: I saved your life and this is how you repay me? By being a cowar- !**

**Gold: =covers the old mans mouth= Don't EVER call me that word.**

**Gold: =happy and sarcastic again= Oh boy! Looks like we get to go inside this neat cave Abu!**

**Random and old man: =Face palm= **

**Random: As Aladdin walked to in front of the cave, a booming voice was heard…**

**?: WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN!?**

**Random: =Thoughts= That doesn't sound like Sapphire…**

**Gold: =freaked out, but then stands confident (or cocky XD)= It is I. Aladdin.**

**Tigers head: =looks down at Gold, then replies= Enter, but touch nothing but the lamp…**

**Gold: =Skips in= **

**Random: =Face palm AGAIN= Our hero (gag me) enters the mysterious cave…**

**Gold: Wow… look at all the moola! =Rubs hands together= **

**Ataro: =uses it's tail to slap Gold upside the head to remind him not to touch ANYTHING=**

**Gold: Youch! Okay I got it. **_**Touch nothing but the lamp…**_** Yeah yeah yeah…**

**?: I do not sound like that! I sound WAY awesomer!**

**Other ?: Is that even a word?**

**Yellow: =switches narrating places with Random=**

**Random: =enters backstage= Now who is that? It sounds familiar… **

**Yellow: Finally Aladdin and Abu reach the chamber that holds the lamp, with the help of a magic carpet. =Next to them now is a carpet, which is being controlled by one of Random's OC's pokemon= **

**(P.S My OC shall be revealed once I type the first chapters of her story into the computer, she also might even guest star in these stories…) **

**Gold: Okay, time to grab that lamp… hey, what's that? = Starts to walk towards a VERY big-and- shiny looking Ruby= (The Gem, not person XP)**

**Ataro and Carpet: =Go to get the lamp=**

**Gold: =Grabs towards the Ruby…=**

**X Backstage X**

**?: You think we are going to get caught?**

**Random: Yes. Yes you are. =Looks angry=**

**Both ?: Crap… =back away…=**

**X Center Stage X**

**Gold: =puts a PINKY finger on the Ruby…=**

**Voice: ****YOU ARE IN SUCH TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**=Hear Screams and pleads for Mercy= **

**Gold: =Grabs Ataro holding the lamp, and takes off on Carpet=**

**=Actually looks like the Cave Scene is going to collapse= **

**Gold: Were almost there! =Rock suddenly falls and lands on Carpet=**

**Gold: = Grabs on to a boulder and tries to heave himself up…= **

**Old man: =appears= The lamp! Give me the lamp! **

**Gold: I'm slipping! Give me your hand-!**

**Old man: First the lamp!**

**Gold: =hands the lamp to the old man=**

**Old man: YES!!!! IT'S MINE!!!!**

**Gold: Great. Now HELP ME!!!!**

**Old man: First you shall receive your reward! =Voice changes to **_**someone's **_**voice= **_**Your**__**eternal reward. **_

**Gold: =eyes widen= Thoughts= **_**Crap…**_

**Old man: =Pulls out a knife= **

**Gold: =Thoughts= **_**Double crap…**_

Yellow: Aladdin was about to be struck. When suddenly Abu appeared and bit the old man's arm!

**Old man: YYYYOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! =Shakes off Ataro= **

**Gold and Ataro: =Fall into darkness…=**

**Yellow: The cave disappears! **

**Old man: Yes! It's mine! At last! = Takes off hood to reveal Silver's face! =**

**Silver: It's ALL mine! =Searches pockets= Huh? =Searches again= What?! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! **

**=Lights Dim=**

**=After Intermission= **

**Random: =a few tears are in her dress= We left off when Aladdin and his companions Abu and Carpet are trapped within a cave, with no way out!**

**Gold: THAT STUPID OLD MAN! IT WAS JUST A LAMP!! WHY DID HE NEED IT!? =Sighs= Well he's long gone with it by now…**

**Ataro: =smirks and brings out the lamp=**

**Gold: =smirking= Why you little sneaky thief…**

**Ataro: =smiles and blushes with embarrassment= **

**Gold: Hey, is something written on here? Hard to make out though… =rubs the side of the lamp=**

**Random: Unknown to him, by rubbing the lamp, Aladdin's life would change forever…**

**=A dark blue smoke starts to fill the entire room=**

**Gold: WAH! What's going on?! **

**Pearl: =Thoughts= Why did she have to spray paint me blue? WHY!? **

**Pearl: May I proudly introduce the one and only…. GENIE OF THE LAMP!!!!!**

**=Appears dressed in a Genie costume, wearing a black wig and spray painted blue=**

**Gold, Ataro, and Carpet (If had a face): =stare in shock and amazement= **

**Pearl: What? You never seen a Genie before?**

**Gold and Ataro: =nod=**

**Pearl: =greets carpet= what's up Carp? Haven't seen ya for some centuries…=hi fives Carpet= **

**Gold: Wait! Who are you?**

**Pearl: I already told you. Man, you are a WHOLE lot less smart then my last master…**

**Gold: Huh? M-master!? Me?!**

**Pearl: =smiles= Maybe I should ILLUMONATE our situation….**

**Pearl: =starts to sing= **

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

_**Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales**_

_**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves**_

_**You got a brand of magic that never fails**_

_**You got some power in your corner now**_

_**Some heavy ammunition in your camp**_

_**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**_

_**See all you gotta due is rub that lamp**_

_**And I'll say.**_

_**Mister Aladdin, sir**_

_**What will your pleasure be?**_

_**Let me take your order**_

_**Jot it down **_

_**You ain't never had a friend like me**_

_**No no no**_

_**Life is your restaurant**_

_**And I'm your maitre d' **_

_**C'mon whisper what it is you want**_

_**You ain't never had a friend like me**_

_**Yes sir we pride ourselves on service**_

You're the boss

_**The king, the shah**_

_**Say what you wish **_

_**It's yours! True dish**_

_**How about a little more Baklava?**_

_**Have some of column "A"**_

_**Try all of column "B"**_

_**I'm in the mood to help you dude**_

_**You ain't never had a friend like me**_

_**Can your friends do this?**_

_**Do your friends do that?**_

_**Do your friends pull this out of their little hat?**_

_**Can your friends go, poof?**_** (Belly dancers appear, played by Blue, Sapphire and Platinum)**

_**Well, looky here**_** (I am sure every guy is)**

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip!

_**And then make the sucker disappear? **_

_**Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three**_

_**I'm on the job, you big nabob**_

_**You ain't never hade a friend, never had a friend**_

_**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

_**You ain't NEVER. HAD A. FRIEND. LIKE. MEEEEEE!**_

_**Hahaha! Oh my! You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! **_

**=Big musical number ends=**

**Pearl: So, you got it?**

**Gold: Yes. So I… am your master?**

**Pearl: Yes.**

**God: And you can grant me wishes?**

**Pearl: Just three. And no wishing for more wishes bub, I don't do that…. Anymore…**

**Gold: So I can pick whatever I want to wish for? **

**Pearl: Well, there is a few regulations…**

**Pearl: RULE NUMBER ONE! I can't make anyone fall in love with someone else.**

**Random: =mumbles= Yeah, I would have used that to make my favorite shippings come true….**

**Pearl: RULE NUMBER TWO! I can't kill anyone! Too gruesome…**

**Random: =mumbles= I wouldn't have asked for that one! ...Or would I? XD **

**Pearl: RULE NUMBER THREE! I can't bring anyone back from the dead. It's not natural! I don't like doin it man! =Shaking Gold=**

**Random: =Giggles at the look on Gold's face=**

**Pearl: So that's about it in a nutshell. **

**Gold and Ataro: =share an 'I got an idea' look= Rules? Regulations? Oh come on man…. Can you believe it Abu; he can't even bring back people from the dead… He probably can't even get us out of this cave- **

**Pearl: =Looks angry= EXCUSE ME!? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Do you expect me to act like your carpet!? **

**I DON'T THINK SO! YOUR GETTING YOUR WISHES!!!!**

**=Pearl puts Gold, Ataro and himself on the carpet=**

**Pearl: WE ARE OUTA HERE!!!! =Carpet shoots up and breaks the ceiling=**

**Random: =Thoughts= You guys are going to have to pay for that…. **

**=Scene changes back to Agraba= **

**Random: Since his scheme's on getting the lamp were foiled for the time being, Jafar decided that the quickest way to power would be to marry the princess, then kill her and the sultan afterwards so he could become Sultan…**

**Silver: Your majesty! I have found the solution to our dilemma! **

**Emerald: =looks suddenly alert= What! Well, what is it!? **

**Silver: I could marry princess jasmine…**

**Silver Fan girls that somehow got into the audience (And they are not me or any of the reviewers!): NNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Random: =Giving seething death glares at them= **

**Emerald: WHAT!!!? YOU!? But Jafar I-**

**Silver: =Starts to use his staff= The princess will marry me…**

**Emerald: The princess will- wait no…**

**Silver: The princess WILL marry me….**

**Emerald: The princess will marry- wait, what's that sound? **

**Random: Suddenly, a huge caravan of amazing treasures and entertainers started to appear in the room! Right in front, was a young man dressed in royal attire, riding a magic Carpet. This man was none other than-**

**Gold: Allow me to introduce myself sure. Prince Ali Alsi Aliababa. And I have come to ask for your lovely daughters hand in marriage. **

**Random: =whispers= Thought up a mouth full didn't he? Aladdin had wished for him to become a prince. In order for Princess Jasmine to fall in love with him, as he did with her…**

**Silver: =annoyed= Sire, I think it would be best to-**

**Emerald: Of course! Jasmine, come in here please! **

**Crystal: =enters with a bored look on her face= What is it father?**

**Random: Unknown to Aladdin, Jasmine had already fallen in love with him when they first met. And mourned him still when she thought he was dead…**

**Emerald: Come in dear and meet Prince Ali!**

**Gold: My. All the thousands of words I have heard of your beauty are nothing compared to seeing it in real life. =Bows= **

**Crystal: =Still bored look= Really. Well you have seen me, now I shall go. =abruptly leaves the room=**

**Emerald: Oh don't worry! She will come around! Now, how about we have a chat…**

**Silver: =Seething= I think it's time to get rid of Prince Abubu… **

**=Scene changes to later that night=**

**Gold: =Looking at Crystal's balcony= What should I do Genie?**

**Pearl: =annoyed because Carpet just beat him at chess= How about my first idea. TELL. HER. THE. TRUTH!**

**Gold: No way! If Jasmine found out I was just some filthy street rat, she'd laugh at me…**

**Pearl and Carpet: =have a conspirator look= How about we give you a little push…**

**Gold: YAHHHHHHH!!!!!! =Lands right on Crystal's balcony=**

**Crystal: =surprised= Who is there?**

**Gold: It's me, Prince Ala- uh I mean…. Prince Ali Alsi Ali baba. =Says in a deep voice= **

**Crystal: =frowns= Go away. **

**Gold: Wait but I just want to talk Jasmine…**

**Crystal: Oh really, because I don't!**

**Gold: =Thinking VERY bad thoughts=**

**Random: =Thoughts= Mental note, make sure to slap Gold for acting like a perv today…. **

**Crystal: Just jump off the balcony for all I care!**

**Gold: =sad face then sighs= Well okay…=Walks off balcony= **

**Crystal: =Panicky= Wait!**

**Gold: =head appears over railing= What?**

**Crystal: How?! How are you floating?**

**Gold: =Carpet raises him to full view= It's a magic Carpet.**

**Crystal: =small smile= It's lovely =Carpet gives her a kiss on the hand=**

**Gold: Do you…. Want to go for a ride?**

**Crystal: Uh….**

**Gold: Do you trust me? =Holds out his hand=**

**Crystal: What?**

**Gold: Do you trust me? =Smiles=**

**Crystal: =Thinks, then shows a knowing smile= Yes…**

**Gold: =grabs Crystal's hand and puts her in sitting right in front, him holding on to her arms=**

**Crystal: =Has a look of shock=**

**Random: =Jaw drops= He didn't try to do…. Well, what he usually does? This is astounding!!!!!**

**Gold: =Smirks= Hold on. =The Carpet lifts them up and it looks like they are soaring through the clouds=**

**Random: =Thoughts= Got to love the special effects pokemon can help you make people! **

**Gold (Singing): **__

I can show you the world

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid**_

_**Tell me, princess, now when did**_

_**You last let your heart decide?**_

_**I can open your eyes**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder **_

_**Over, sideways and under**_

_**On a magic carpet ride**_

_**A whole new world**_

_**A new fantastic point of few**_

_**No one to tell us no**_

_**Or where to go**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming**_

Crystal (Singing):

A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew

_**But when I'm way up here**_

_**It's crystal clear**_

_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you.**_

Gold (Singing with more joy and even more feeling within):

Now I'm in a whole new world!

Crystal (Singing with more joy and even more feeling within): 

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, turning, freewheeling_

_Through and endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world!_

Gold:

_Don't you dare close your eyes _

Crystal:

_A hundred thousand things to see _

Crystal and Gold (Together):

_Hold your breath-it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you _

=Carpet lands in front of Crystal's balcony=

Crystal and Gold:

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me._

Crystal: =hops off and then looks down at Gold and smiles= Good night, my handsome prince.

Gold: Sleep well princess

=About to leave, when Carpet raise itself higher, Gold and Crystal's lips collide=

Random: =Thoughts= Way to go guys!

Gold (reluctantly pulls away): =gives a huge happy grin=

Crystal: =Giggles and heads back into her room=

Gold: =Happy sigh and lies on his back on Carpet= I gotta say, for once in my life, everything turned out perfect- MMMmmmm! =Suddenly gagged and bound=

Silver: =surrounding him are two very similar looking red heads that look like they DO NOT want to be hear right now= I think it is time for you to go Price Abubu.

Gold: =Has a look of pure fury and tries to lunge at Silver=

Taller red head: =mumbles= Sorry dude… =hits Gold over the head and knocks him out=

Random: The evil Jafar along with his lackeys…

Both red headed Lackeys: HEY!!!!

Random: =Death glare=

Both of them: Sorry….

Random: Through Aladdin into the sea, in order for him to drown.

Gold: =Rubs the lamp before he goes unconscious=

Pearl: =Appears like he was just out of the shower=

Pearl Fan girls: =Faint or Scream=

Random: =Evil death glare con five is used in there direction=

Fan girls: =silenced=

Pearl: Huh? Wait, Al! Speak to me buddy!

Gold: =Goes unconscious=

Pearl: I can't get you out of this unless you wish for it! Just say 'Genie I wish for you to save my life' can you do THAT!? =panicking=

Gold: = Head slumps down=

Gold Fan girl: HE'S GONNA DIE!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!

Random (Because fan girls are disrupting the play AGAIN.): =Death glare=

Crystal: =SUPER GIGANTIC DEATH GLARE OF…… DEATH! =

Pearl: I'll take that as a yes! =Shoots out of the water and revives Gold=

Pearl: Kid, don't ever scare me like that again.

Gold: =serious= I'm sorry. But now we have to stop something.

=Back in Crystal's room=

Crystal: =brushing her unbraided hair and humming=

Crystal Fan boys: KYA~

Random: =sighs= Forget it, I'll leave the glaring job for Gold later.

Emerald: Jasmine? Are you awake?

Crystal: Oh Father. I had the most wonderful time tonight.

Emerald: =blankly, as if he is coughHypnotisedcough*= I am glad Jasmine. Now I shall let you speak with your future husband…

Crystal: =Claps hands together happily=

Emerald: =steps aside= Jafar.

Silver: =Smiling=

People in the Audience and Crystal: NOOOO!!!!

Fan girls in the Audience (Not any of the reviewers or me) (For a different reason): NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Random: DO I HAVE TO GET THE SWORD IN HERE!?

Fan girls: =silent=

Crystal: I will never marry you! Father! I love Prince Ali!

Jafar: I believe the Prince has just left. He didn't tell you? =Evil smirk=

Gold: No I didn't leave! =Run's in=

Emerald: Guards.

Gold: =Before the guards come in, grabs the Staff Silver is holding and smashes it=

Emerald: =Look on his face looks as if he has just woken up= What? Where am I?

Gold: Your highness, I believe your Vizier was controlling you with this. =Hands him the staff=

Emerald: Why… THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!!! GUARDS!! GUARDS!!! TAKE THIS TRAITOR TO THE DUNGENS!!! =Points at Jafar=

Silver: =Dragged out by the same red haired boys, only in different out fits=

Zack: I like this job. =Smirking=

Z: I do too. =Smirking=

Random: Remember. He is not the Silver from your dimension, so if you hurt or prank or do ANYTHING to him…. =Shows a fist=

Zack and Z: =gulp=

=Since this is already too long, we shall speed up to when Aladdin is dropped into a frozen wasteland, and his secret has been revealed=

**Gold: THIS SUCKS!!! How can we get back?! Genie has been forced to be Jafar's master, and he has made himself 'all powerful'. WE NEED TO GET BACK AND TRY TO STOP HIM!!!!**

**Carpet: =Shoots out of the snow=**

**Gold: Carpet? ALL RIGHT!!! FULL SPEED BACK TO AGRABA!!!**

**=Back in Agraba= **

**Random: Jafar has become the all-powerful 'Sultan of the World'. =Thoughts= I shouldn't stroke his ego like this…. =Normal voice= He has made the Sultan his own little slave and puppet. While he has made Jasmine his personal slave… **

**Silver: Slave- girl, feed me some fruit. **

**Crystal: =Has a look of pure fury and is wearing now and even MORE revealing red garment= Never.**

**Silver: =Sighs, and makes a hand motion= **

**Crystal: =Is instantly crushed into Silver= Ah!**

**Random: And he wished to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world. =Looks displeasingly at Silver=**

**Silver: =Takes a bite out of the apple in Crystal's hand and smirks= **

**Crystal: =Has a look of pure hatred and disgust=**

**Silver: = Has a momentary sad face and Mouths sorry to her= Thoughts= I am playing the role, you know I am not like this…**

**Crystal: =Little sigh= Thoughts= I know…**

**Gold: =Sneaks into the palace, then into the room=**

**Pearl: =miserable, then sees Gold= mouths= Al! LITTLE BUDDY!!!!**

**Gold: =Makes a shush gesture and starts to head for the lamp=**

**Silver: Genie! I have thought of my final wish! I wish the princess would fall, terribly, irreversibly in love with **_**me. **_

**Crystal: =Gasp of horror=**

**Pearl: Uh well, you see I can't really do-**

**Jafar: =Turns around, Gold hides just in time= What?**

**Crystal: =Sees Aladdin, and thinks of a way she can help= **

**Silver: What do you mean you can't-**

**Crystal: =In a seductive voice= Oh Jafar…**

**Pearl and Random: =Mouths literally ****drop ****to the floor in shock=**

**Silver: = Smirks= Yes?**

**Crystal: Have you noticed how HANDSOME you are before? **

**Pearl and Random: =Drop even LOWER= (Silver is cute, it's just that CRYSTAL is saying all of this.)**

**Silver: Yes go on. =Walks closer to Crystal= **

**Gold: =Walks closer to the lamp=**

**Crystal: =Walks closer and runs her fingers through Silvers hair= Uh huh. =Squeaks= **

**Gold: =accidentally makes a loud sound=**

**Silver: =Is about to turn around but Crystal grabs his head and they kiss for some time, both sets of eyes are closed= **

**Random: =Looks brain dead= Thoughts= I'm sure I support SpecialJewelshipping in the games, but I don't know about this…. **

**Everyone exept Gold and Fan-girls and Fan-boys: =have same dumbfounded expression= **

**Gold: =almost can reach the lamp=**

**Silver Fan girls and Crystal Fan boys: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**Random: =still too shocked to glare or yell=**

**Silver and Crystal: =Lips break apart and Silver suddenly sees Gold grabbing at the lamp= NO!**

**Silver: =Uses 'powers' to ram Gold into the wall, and flings Crystal away from him and she lands in a huge hour glass, and sand is starting to pour on her= **

**Gold: You are going to pay. =Grabs a sword=**

**Silver: =Smirks= Oh really? **

**=A few minutes of Gold getting rammed into the wall later=**

**Silver: You can never defeat me; I am the most powerful being in the world!**

**Random: Aladdin finally has an idea! **

**Gold: You may be all powerful, but you're still not as powerful as him! =Points at Pearl=**

**Pearl: HUH! **

**Silver: =Crosses arms and frowns= What do you mean?**

**Gold: Well, Genie is immortal, he has and unlimited supply of power.**

**Silver: =Thinks, then an evil smile appears on his lips= Genie! For my final wish, I wish to be the most POWERFUL GENIE IN THE WORLD!!!!!**

**Pearl: Okay….**

**Silver: =Smoke starts to surround him, then appears a terrible looking Genie in his place= HAH!!! NOW I AM ALL POWERFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gold: =Holding the lamp, which has turned black= Yeah, and back in you go!**

**Silver: Wait, what? =Starts get in sucked back into the lamp, also Eigo gets sucked in= NOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Pearl: I shall take care of that Al. =gingerly takes lamp= HEADS UP PLUTO!!! =Throws lamp an it soars into the sky= **

**Silver and Pearl's Voice (Scratchy sounding): YYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**=Everyone turns back to normal= **

**Crystal: Aladdin! =Runs into Gold's arms=**

**Gold: =Smirking= Thoughts= I could get used to this…**

**Crystal: Now we can finally be together!**

**Gold: Jasmine, we can't, I'm a commoner…**

**Emerald: Oh dash that stupid law! The princess has the right to choose who ever she wants to marry.**

**Crystal and Gold: =Looks of pure joy=**

**Gold: WAIT! I have one final wish. =Turns to Pearl=**

**Pearl: Yes?**

**Gold: I wish for Genie to be free.**

**Pearl: =The gold clasps on his wrists disappear= I'm free?**

**Everyone: =nods= **

**Pearl: YYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gold and Crystal: =Kiss passionately= **

**Random: And they lived happily Ever After. =Entire Cast appears onstage holding hands and take a bow=**

**Audience: = BIG APPLAUSE= **

**THE END!**

**The next chapter shall be a blooper chapter and a few never before seen clips. I hope you all enjoyed Aladdin! If you can review please! SEEYA!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings and Salutations to people who read this silly stuff that comes from my mind! This is sort of a blooper chapter that shows scenes I cut out, and also shows Gold's birthday party! (I just found out yesterday it that they made his birthday July 21 :P) Enjoy!

Sincerely,

Random ;D

BLOOPERS!

=In the girls dressing room=

Crystal: =Sighs= Yellow and Random are lucky that they don't have to wear these costumes….

Blue: Well, even though Yellow is 14; she is kind of too innocent.

Sapphire: Then how did Random weasel out of having to dress like THIS!? =Has on her red belly dancer costume=

Platinum: I know.

Blue, Crystal, and Sapphire: HOW!?

Platinum: Well, she is the Authoress, and when Gold came into her dressing room on purpose one time…

Crystal: WHAT!?

Platinum: Calm down. She already did a, what was it called? 'A universe of pain'…on him…

Blue: Oh yeah! I was wondering why that day he had two black eyes and walked like he was bow-legged…

Sapphire: Do you guys smell something?

Crystal: What do you mean?

Sapphire: It smells like…. cheap cologne…

Gold: =Looking through a peep-hole=

Random: =Steely voice= What are you doing?

Gold: =Thoughts= Mommy….

(Do to the graphic violence in this scene, this part can never be shown)

=After I found Zack and Z=

Zack: Ra sent us here, and you said we could be in the play!

Random: Didn't you think you should have, oh I don't know… TOLD ME FIRST!?

Zack and Z: =start bowing for forgiveness=

Random: =Sigh= You guys can be in the play…

Z: Woo Who!

Random: BUT before you do the parts I think you might like…

Zack: =Sees the part and an evil grin appears on his face=

Random: You also have to be Jafar's lackeys as punishment! =Sing-song voice=

Zack and Z: But-!

Random: =Glare= You were saying?

Zack and Z: Nothing Random…

Random: Good! Now just go and put on your costumes! I have to get back to narrating…

=End Scene! =

=After the show=

Random: Yes! I finished!

Gold: Why were you guys kissing like THAT? =Eyeing Silver and Crystal=

Silver and Crystal: It was a play you moron.

Voice: =giggles=

=A girl around 13 enters, she is around Crystal's height. Wearing a 'flowy' white shirt, white jeans, and black shoes, also a pretty azure- colored necklace around her neck. She has long chocolate brown hair and two turquoise streaks framing around her face. She has a fair complexion with a few light brown freckles and large piercing turquoise eyes=

Random: Hey Celeste! (P.S She is my own OC character, not your OC Ra for Zack's Mom.)

Celeste: Hey guys! That was really funny! Thanks for letting Ray (her pokemon) do special effects.

Random: No problem.

Crystal: Well, time for the after party! =Grabs Gold's hand and walks off=

Silver: We should get going too… = Grabs Celeste's hand and they rush off=

Random: =Sigh= Where is he..?

Zack and Z: RUN!! HE'S GONNA BLOW!

Voice: GET BACK HERE!!!! =A red haired trainer that is an exact duplicate of the manga Silver runs in with toilet paper on him, looking like a mummy= Oh, high Random!

Random: =Smiles= Hi.

Silver (Ra universe): So… a-re y-you ready to go?

Random: Yep. =Grabs Silver's hand and they walk off to the after party=

Silver: =Rips off the rest of the toilet paper and happily follows=

(Read some of Ra's fics if you want to understand the last part, like the second to last chapter of his "Ask Giovanni" and some of the beginning chapters of "Ask Lucian&Anabel")

=Gold's Birthday party=

Random: Okay! You can take off the blindfold!

Gold: =Takes off the blindfold to see a gold decorated room with twinkling lights, everyone from the play was there dressed in a nice dress or dress pants and a button down shirt, two cakes were on one table, a DJ in the corner, and there was a black sofa surrounded by gifts=

Gold: You guys did all of this… for me?

Emerald: =wearing black shorts and a black shirt with emerald-green tie= Of course!

Crystal: =Wearing a purple dress with gold earrings= It's not everyday you turn 14!

Gold: THANKYOU!! =Suddenly hugs Random=

Everyone: =Shock and waiting for her to slap him=

Random: =Wearing a Royal blue dress, black strappy shoes, a short long-sleeved black sweater, and a gold chain necklace with a intricate golden carnation pin around it. (I actually have an outfit like this!)= Sigh= Happy birthday Gold. =Kisses him on the forehead=

Gold: =Looks very happy=

Everyone: =sigh in relief=

=After partying and opening presents=

Gold: This has been the best birthday ever!

Blue: =Wearing a classic black dress, golden bracelet, and black pumps= It's not done yet.

Platinum: =Wearing a beautiful designer light pink dress= Bring the cake in!

Multiple waiters bring in a huge golden colored cake written in fine-cursive 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOLD!' They also bring in an even LARGER cake with what looks like it is entirely made of chocolate…

Gold: =Confused= Two cakes?

Red: =wearing a black button down shirt, and black slacks, along with a red tie= One for you and everyone…

Pearl: Wearing a black blazer and black jeans, with a light pearl- pink tie= The other is for-

Diamond: CCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =Dives into the chocolate cake and starts devouring it=

Random: =weakly finishes= Dia…


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Sorry this took awhile, I promised my parents I would work on my summer homework for the past few days. (Who the heck even invented summer homework!?) This story is actually a myth that one of the reviewers suggested. Sorry if I get anything wrong. And this one doesn't have a very happy ending in my opinion, but I promised and I shall do it! XD P.S A few reviewers OC's will have parts in the play.

**Sincerely,**

**Random ;D**

Ibong Adarna

**Cast of Characters**

**Director and Narrator: Random**

**Don Fernando: Red**

**Doctor and Hermit: Green**

**Reyna Valeriana: Yellow**

**Don Juan: Zack (Ra the Author's OC) **

**Ibong Adarna and giant: Emerald**

**Don Pedro: Silver (Ra the Author's Universe)**

**Don Diego: Gold **

**Donya Juana: Celeste (One of my OC's)**

**Donya Leonora: Platinum **

**Donya Maria: Jade (Yin the Authoresses OC) **

**Seven headed serpent: Sapphire**

**Donya Maria's Father: Diamond**

***Before the Show**

**Emerald: I have to play the bird?**

**Random: You also get to play the giant!**

**Emerald: =shrugs= Fair enough.**

**Celeste: =talking to Zack and Jade= It's nice to meet you guys.**

**Zack and Jade: Likewise. **

**Red: Huh, ever wonder why we are always paired up together Yellow?**

**Yellow: Uh… =Thoughts= Is he really that dense?**

**Random: =sighs= Yup.**

**Gold: Wow. You look just like Silver!**

**Silver: That is because I am the Silver from Zack's universe.**

**Gold: I don't get it.**

**Silver (Manga universe): I wouldn't expect you too Gold.**

**Gold: Wah! =Freaking out at the sight of two Silvers= How the Hell do I tell you guys apart?!**

**Silver (Ra universe): Like this. =Grabs Random and smirks as she blushes=**

**Gold: Huh?! Are they-?**

**Silver (Manga Universe): =Walks off to go and talk to Celeste, Zack and Jade=**

**Zack: =Speaks up= Yeah, can you guys go get a room step bro and soon to be step-sis in law? =Smirks=**

**Random and Silver: =Blushing= SHUT UP ZACK!!! =Random slaps Zack upside the head=**

**Gold: I still don't get it!!!**

**Silver and Silver: Idiot.**

**Gold: YAH!!! =Falls to the ground and screams= **

***In the Audience**

**Voice: I can't wait to see the play! How about you nephew Kane?**

**Voice (Kane): =mumbling= First the shopping, and making me play as her personal bag holder and mannequin, now THIS! WHY!!! **

**Koichi (Reviewer): =looks like he is about to roll on the floor laughing= **

**A couple: =making out= **

**Random: =Appears in front of them=**

**Random: =Points at the couple= Guys, please can you save that for AFTER the show?**

**Couple: =Blushing= **

**Random: =Poofs and Appears at the narrating podium= Alright, let start the show! This is a myth called Ibong Adarna!**

**Someone in the audience: WOOT!!!! **

**=Red appears onstage, dressed in Kingly clothes, looking ill and lying on a bed=**

**Random: Once upon a time, the King of Berbanya named Don Fernando, fell horribly ill after a nightmare that his favorite son, Don Juan, had been attacked by two people and thrown down a well. **

**Red: =Moaning in pain=**

**Yellow, Silver, Gold, and Zack: =Surround his bed=**

**Random: None of the healers could cure him, but one day, an old doctor appeared.**

**Green: =Appears onstage dressed in a fake beard and has a medical bag= Yes, this illness could be cured by the song of the Adarna bird. **

**Random: The doctor also explained however, that the Adarna bird is actually an enchantress in disguise. And she must be brought back to the kingdom for it too work. This news saddened Don Fernando's sons, and also Reyna Valeriana, who was Don Fernando's wife.**

**Silver: =Looks like he really doesn't even care= Thoughts= How did Random get me into this!? **

**Voice inside Silver's head: Because she said please and pouted, she also did the big blue eyes trick.**

**Silver: =Thoughts= Blushing= No!! I wouldn't submit to-**

**Voice inside Silver's head: Yes you would. =Smirking=**

**Silver: =Thoughts= Looking flustered= SHUT UP!!**

**Voice inside Silver's head: MAKE ME!**

**Gold and Zack: =Looking a little concerned= **

**Yellow: =Looks like on the brink of tears=**

**Audience: Aww… poor Queen! **

**Koichi: The viridian girl is emotional, which is good, Zack and Gold look okay, but that Silver looks like he is thinking about stuff he shouldn't think about. =Evil smirk= **

**Random: Don Fernando decided to send his eldest son, Don Pedro, to look for the "magical tree in Piedra Platas". **

**Silver: =Still looking a little red, gets on a Ponyta, and rides to the tree=**

**Random: However, the horse died just a day after the journey began.**

**Platinum's Ponyta: =Thinks it's to dignified to 'die', so bucks off Silver and trots offstage=**

**Silver: Ow. =Sprawled on his back= **

**Random: =Can't help but giggle at the look on his face= After three months, Don Pedro reaches the tree and starts to look for the Ibong Adarna. But it never appeared. So he went to sleep and hoped he would catch the bird by tomorrow. **

**Silver: =Lays down beside the tree and looks like he is in a calm sleep=**

**Silver Fan girls in the Audience (Not any of the reviewers): KYA~**

**Random: =Looks like she is about to murder them= whispers= Celeste! Some assistance!**

**Celeste: =Sighs= Fine. =Stops time=**

**Random: =Uses a hammer and hits every one of the girls (and some boys XD) who kya'ed. **

**Celeste: =Returns time to normal=**

**Fan girls and boys: OW!!! **

**Random: =smirks= When Don Pedro fell asleep, the Ibong Adarna appeared.**

**Emerald: Kaw. =Sings badly, then uh…=**

**Silver: =Thoughts= Yuck! What is this stuff!? (Don't worry people; I replaced the droppings with frozen yogurt.)**

**Random: The dropping had transformed Don Pedro into stone! (Wow, that looks like a good likeness of him!)**

**Silver: =Backstage= They actually did a good job with the statue.**

**Random: After waiting for so many months, Don Fernando decided to send his second son, Don Diego, to look for Don Pedro and the mystical bird.**

**Gold: Giddy up horsey! =Kicks the side of Ponyta=**

**Ponyta: =VERY ANGRY=**

**=Due to graphic violence of this scene, we shall not show what happens= **

**Gold: Owwww…=covered in bruises=**

**Random: =Sweat drop= Uh, Don Diego wandered for five months he finally found the tree, and was surprisingly alert and was very sure that he would capture the bird. =Cough! Cocky! Cough! = **

**Gold: HA! I could catch that bird in my sleep!**

**Emerald: =Appears and sings the songs=**

**Gold: =Instantly fell asleep and is drooling=**

**Fan girls and boys: SO CUTE!!**

**Random: =WTF? How is does that look cute?!= **

**Emerald: =drops uh, his load XD= **

**Gold: =Backstage= snoring and still has yogurt on his face=**

**Silver: =Face palms= **

**Random: After that, Don Juan finally convinces his Father to try and find the bird and his brothers.**

**Zack: Well, lets get going!**

**Random: After traveling for four months, Don Juan finally stumbled upon a hermit's dwelling. The hermit gave him food, and a little advice.**

**Green: =Now dressed in a brown robe= You must stay awake, and beware of the droppings of the Adarna bird, for they can turn you into stone.**

**Zack: Droppings? **

**Random: When Don Juan reached the garden, he cut his hand with a razor and rubbed lime juice into the wound so it would sting and keep him awake. After the Adarna birds song was done, Don Juan captured it. And poured holy water on the statues of his brothers, returning them to normal.**

**Zack: Do I really have to turn BOTH of them back to normal? Can't I just-**

**Random: =Death glare=**

**Zack: Got it! =pours water on both statues= **

**Random: After Don Juan returned them to there forms, Don Pedro and Don Diego grew jealous of Don Juan and beat him up, and threw him down a well.**

**Silver and Gold: =Looking very happy=**

**Random and Crystal: =Giving them 'we are going to have a little CHAT after the show' looks=**

**Silver and Gold: =gulp= **

**Random: When Don Pedro and Diego returned to there home, the bird had grown very ugly, and wouldn't sing. Except the bird actually sang…**

**Emerald: Your two sons here threw their own brother down a well! **

**Red: =Very angry= I SHALL NOT STAND FOR THIS! THEY SHALL BE PUNISHED!!**

**Zack: Wait! Father spare them, take me! =WTH AM I SAYING!?=**

**Random: King Fernando ordered Don Juan to take an eye from the bird, but his two brothers planned to free the bird and when they did, it was blamed on Don Juan. Don Juan took refuge in the mountains, and his brothers eventually joined him. When exploring one day, the brothers discovered a magnificent well.**

**Silver: I shall go and see the well!**

**Random: However it was too dark for Don Pedro.**

**Silver: Ow! My leg! =Comes back outside, limping=**

**Gold: I will go and and find it sir klutz! **

**Random: =Smirks= But Don Diego could not find it because of the darkness either.**

**Gold: YOUCH! My head! =Comes back rubbing his head=**

**Random: =Thoughts= He should relax; nothing important is in there. ;) = **

**Zack: I will go and see. **

**Random: Don Juan tried and succeeded, finding his way to a beautiful kingdom that shined like stars. When he was exploring the kingdom, when he met Donya Juana.**

**Zack: Hi.**

**Celeste: Hi.**

**Random: And they immediately fell in love.**

**Everyone: WTH!?**

**Random: LET'S JUST SKIP THAT PART SHALL WE!?**

**Celeste and Zack: THAT SOUNDS GOOD!**

**Random: Well, basically, Don Juan wanted Donya Juana to return with him, but she said she was being guarded by a terrible Giant!**

**Zack: =Looks around= I don't see him!**

**Celeste: Look down. **

**Zack: =Looks down and sees Emerald= Oh, I see him! Barely..**

**Emerald: PREPARE TO BE TERMINATED!!!**

**Zack: OH NO YOU DON'T!!**

**=Zack and Emerald have an, 'epic' battle. Zack eventually wins= **

**Zack: Okay. Now let's go!**

**Celeste: Wait! We still have to rescue my sister!**

**Zack: =sighs= Fine. **

**Random: Don Juan explores the kingdom some more and eventually finds Donya Leonora. Just like her sister, she immediately falls in love with him. **

**Platinum: =Appears dressed in fancy and beautiful silks= **

**Zack: =Thoughts= She looks like Dawn, only different colored eyes that look like Celeste's, only Celeste's are turquoise, she is also more regal…**

**Platinum: Well, commoner.**

**Zack: =Sweat drops= And DEFINATLY more snobbish…**

**Platinum: I can not leave until you defeat the seven-headed serpent.**

**Zack: WHERE?**

**Sapphire: RIGHT HERE!! RARWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Zack: =Thoughts= Crap…**

**=Zack and Sapphire have an even more 'epic' battle. Zack is finally victorious=**

**Random: Don Juan returns to the up the well along with Donya Juana and Donya Leonora to his amazed brothers.**

**Zack: Okay! Lets get go-**

**Platinum: Wait! I must have my ring, go and fetch it for me.**

**Zack: Fine.**

**Random: However, his brothers betrayed him once again, by cutting the rope. Fortunately, Donya Leonora sent her "magical wolf" to save him.**

**Platinum: How do I do that?**

**Celeste: =Sighs= I will. =Whistles and a mightyena appears, it is actually Ruby's Mightyena, Nana=**

**Random: Unfortuantly, Don Juan had a run in with Ibong Adarna again. As it sang, Don Juan forgot about Donya Leonora. The bird sent Don Juan on a journey to the Kingdom of crystals to meet a beautiful girl named Donya Maria. After a long journey, Don Juan finally meets donya Maria in her bathing room. Before he meets her, Don Juan takes her clothes and kisses them. They meet and fall in love.**

**Zack: =Blushes and kisses Jade=**

**Jade: =Blushes and kisses back=**

**Random: =Thoughts= YAY! Battleshipping! **

**Diamond: Wait! You cannot marry my daughter until you pass my tests!**

**Random: =Sighs= Donya Maria's father forces Don Juan to do tasks for him. Don Juan and Donya Maria finally grow tired of it and run away. They fled to a plateau, and Don Juan said he would come back for her. **

**Jade: Remember, you cannot approach any girl until you return to me. In fact, you cannot approach another girl ever-**

**Zack: =Kisses Jade= Be right back. **

**Random: And guess what? Donya Leonora runs and hugs Don Juan when she sees him, and he forgets Donya Maria instantly! Donya Maria finally decides to look for her lover, and finds that wedding preparations are being made for Don Juan and DONYA LEONORA!**

**Jade: I shall unleash a flood on this city if you don't remember me!!!**

**Zack: HOW THE HECK COULD I FORGET YOU?! I LOVE YOU! =Eyes widen and covers mouth=**

**Jade: You do?**

**Zack: Uh huh.**

**Random: And they were married! **

**Pearl: =whispers= Random, we have a situation.**

**Random: What is it?**

**Pearl: Dia ran after an ice cream truck, we can't finish the play without him!**

**Random: WHAT? How am I going to tell- =Looks around the room to see people giving standing ovations= **

**Random: =Sighs then smiles= Why don't we just leave it here, I think I prefer happy endings, don't you? **

**THE END!**

**Yeah, sorry I didn't put the original ending. If you want to know what really happens, check the Ibong Adarna summary on Wikipedia. BYE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry I took a few days to start writing again. I was 1. Tired and lazy :P. 2. I decided to work on my big project, which is basically sticking very close to the Pokemon Special Manga after it's first chapters, and I have to look and have the manga scans with me WHENEVER the hell I work on it. I shall do The Little mermaid next time with some more reviewers OC's, but right now I'm just going to give a production of Little Red Riding Hood. Hope you enjoy it!

Sincerely,

Random ;D

Little Red Riding Hood

Directing and Casting: Random

Red Riding Hood: Ruby (I know, you were expecting Red weren't you?)

Wolf: Sapphire

Mother: Blue

Lumberjack: Green

Grandmother: Crystal

Stage Crew: Book Masters minions (They are going to be helping with the plays for the next few chapters.)

Random: =Directing minions around= No, please put that over there… Book minion, can you go check the seats? Wait- PERVY MINION!!! GET YOUR BUTT HERE AND AWAY FROM BLUE'S!!!

PM (Pervy minion): Sorry very beautiful Authoress. =Smirks and puts his arm around Random's waist=

Random: =has a calm look= you shall wish you hadn't done that.

PM: =A little freaked out=

Random: =pulls fist back= Say night-night. =Punches PM right in the face, then kicks him in the 'happy zone' area=

PM: =in a heap on the floor=

Random: =Sigh= Please send him home, I'll give him the credits for community service if he just stay's away from all females.

Ruby: I LOVE MY HOOD!! It's so beautiful. =Rubbing his face with the outfit=

Random: =Blank face= Okay….

Sapphire: Hey Random. I'm glad I got a part, it's just that… wouldn't GOLD be better suited for it?

Random: Yes, but he, uh…

=FLASHBACK! =

=After the last show=

Random and Crystal: =crossing there arms= you shouldn't have done that to Zack.

Silver (Ra universe): It was part of the script!

Random: I know YOU enjoyed hurting him.

Gold: I agree with the other Silver, it was part of the script!

Crystal: And YOU escalated the problem.

Silver: =Grumbles= Fine, I'll go and apologize or something…

Random: Good.

Gold: Man dude, your _whipped…_

Silver, Random and Crystal: =Punch and/or kick Gold=

=JellyBrain's OC Zaillia (I'm sorry if I got it wrong.) enters the room=

Zaillia: You will pay for trying to look up my jacket thinking it was a dress!!!

Crystal and Random: HE DID WHAT?!

=A WHOLE LOT' O PAIN inflicted on Gold by Crystal, Zallia, and Random=

Gold: =In a hospital bed with a body cast on him=

Jellybrain: =Enters the room= You are a perv. =Slaps Gold=

Gold: MMMMMM!!!!!! =YOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!=

Jellybrain: Can I have some waffles now?

=Everyone else goes for waffles and lives happily ever after=

=END FLASHBACK! =

Random: He went on vacation?

Everyone: =anime fall= We saw the flashback Random…

Random: DAMN!

=In the Audience=

Jellybrain: =Eating her waffles=

Zaillia: =Thinking about if she did anything to deserve this=

=Random appears onstage in a red dress=

Random: I hope everyone enjoys a little fairytale that teaches the lesson of to never talk to strangers! =Exits the stage to the narrating podium=

Random: Once upon a time there was a little girl named little red riding hood, because of the red hood she would always wear.

Ruby: =Enters onstage skipping in the red hood= Lalalalala…

Norman (Ruby's father): =thinking about what he did wrong in parenting to see this=

Random: one day, Red's mother gave her a basket of goodies to take to her grandmother's house.

Blue: Now remember sweetie, do not talk to strangers!

Ruby: Okay mommy! Bye!

Random: =Thoughts= Uh, well he is… good at this… (PS I love ruby's character, and he will become manlier in other plays…I think. XD)

Random: Well, as Red was walking through the forest, a big wolf leaped out of the bushes!

Sapphire: =Leaps out of the bushes= what do you have there little girl?

Ruby: Some sweets for my grandma!

Sapphire: Oh yes, how about some dairy? It helps you REMEMBER…

Ruby: Nope!

Random: The cunning wolf suddenly thought of a plan.

Sapphire: Hey, why don't you take that road? It will get you to your grandmother's house faster.

Ruby: All right. Bye! =Skips off=

Random: With Red going down a road that would get her lost for awhile, the wolf made it's way to Red's grandmother's house…

Sapphire: =Finds the cottage and knocks on the door=

Crystal: =Opens the door= Yes?

=Back with Little Red=

Ruby: Hmm… that took longer then I expected, oh well, at least I am here now! =Enters the cottage, which is very dark=

Ruby: Grandmamma?

Scratchy Voice: In my bedroom dearie.

Ruby: =Enters the bedroom= I brought you some sweets!

Scratchy Voice: That's nice, can you come closer?

Random: When he- uh I mean she came closer, she noticed something…

Ruby: Grandmamma, what big ears you have!

Scratchy voice: The better to hear you REMEMBER.

Ruby: And what big hands you have!

Scratchy Voice: The better to know you REMEMBER!

Ruby: And =nose curls in disgust= YOU REEK!

Scratchy Voice: =Is Actually Sapphire= RAAAAAAWRRR!!!!!!! =Attacks Ruby=

Ruby: NOOO!!! YOU WILL RUIN MY HOOD!!

Green: =Jumps into the room in his lumberjack costume= Need some help?

Green Fan-girls: =Dreamy sighs, one even faints=

Random: Oh for the love of…. =Face palms=

Green: =Chases Sapphire out of the house, unlocks the closet to find Crystal in there tied up=

Random: Little Red and Grandma were saved by the lumberjack-

Blue: =Comes up and hugs Green= And Little Red has a new daddy!

Green: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END!

Okay, that's done; the next ones I am doing are The Little Mermaid, and Mulan. So, Seeya! And review if you can! If not, I hope you enjoyed reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Folks! It's that time again for POKEMON SPECIAL FAIRYTALES!!! With Guests! Thank you to everyone who reads this stuff! I now introduce our performance of The Little Mermaid!

**Sincerely, **

**Random ;D**

The Little Mermaid

**Cast of Characters**

**Director and Producer: Random**

**Ariel: Platinum**

**King Triton: Kane (Koichi's OC)**

**Flounder: Diamond **

**Sebastian: Red**

**Scuttle: Gold**

**Prince Eric: Pearl**

**Ursula: Mango (He said he can shape-shift…)**

**Ursula's lackey's (Forgot their names :P) : Green and Silver(Manga Universe)**

**Eric's attendant (Forgot his name too…): Zack (Ra's OC)**

**Louis the Chef: Gold**

**Carlotta the maid: Crystal**

**Dancers and Stage crew: Bookmaster's minions. **

**=Before the show=**

**Pearl: WHERE THE HECK IS RANDOM?!**

**Diamond: =Munch. Munch=**

**Pearl: =Slaps Dia upside the head=**

**Diamond: WHA!?**

**Pearl: Dia…. I mean Diamond! We NEED the Authoress! Otherwise the show can't go on!**

**Zack: =Smirking= I know where she is.**

**Random: =Walks in with a dreamy expression on her face= Lalalalala…**

**Pearl: WHER HAVE YOU BEEN!?**

**Random: =Still in her own little world=**

**Zack and Kane: We will get her out of it. =Walk up on either side of Random= RANDOM!!!!!!!!**

**Random: YAAHHHH!!!! =Glares at Kane and Zack= WHAT! **

**Platinum: I believe you were tardy because of something to do with that red-haired boy… the other Silver from that different universe?**

**Random: =Blushing= No I wasn't!**

**Platinum: =Giggles=**

**Pearl: Did you just giggle?**

**Platinum: I did no such thing. **

**Pearl: Yes you did!**

**Platinum: I didn't. Stop being a pest.**

**Pearl: I GIVE UP!! HOW DO YOU KEEP COMPANY WITH TWO FEMALES LIKE THESE! =Points at Random, who just went outside AGAIN. And Platinum, who is seating regal-like in her costume, having tea=**

**Crystal: And also, where did that PM go?**

**Gold: =Still has an arm cast= How should I know?**

**Zack: Oh yeah! Random punched that guy for trying to feel her up…**

**Silver (Ra Universe): Appears inside holding Random's hand, face once happy is now twisted with rage= **

**Random: Silver! Please don't! You already used the flamethrower on him! **

**Silver: =Takes a deep breath= What ever…**

**Random: =Hugs Silver= But thank you though. **

**Silver: =Smiling down at her=**

**Mango: =Ruins the moment= HEY!!! WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE TO PLAY URSULA!?**

**Celeste: =Walks in, dragging Silver and Green= Because you have shape shifting powers! And a little bit of info to some people! I AM NOT THE FREAKING WIZARD OF OZ!!! I can't just go poof! And everything's done! **

**Silver (Manga Universe): =Covers Celeste's mouth= Celeste, calm down. You know what happens when you get really mad.**

**Celeste: Hmph! =Calms down, but gives an annoyed look directed at Silver (Manga Universe)=**

**Zack: OKAY PEOPLE!!! LETS GET THIS SHOW STARTED!!! **

**=In the Audience=**

**Ra: I can't believe she got us front seats!**

**Koichi: Well, all Authors who OC's are going to be in the play have front seats.**

**Mayari (I hope I spelled it right): Uh huh. =Takes out a bucket= Mango anyone? (The fruit, not person to clarify again)**

**Samantha (My OC that is Kane's aunt, and she is seven years younger then him! She is eleven): I'll take one. **

**Koichi: Don't take one. They could be from one of Mango's 'Let it rain Mango's' releases. And Random, not to mention your father, half brother, and Kane, would kill me if something happened to you.**

**=Random appears onstage in a turquoise-colored dress=**

**Random: I would like to announce are production of...The Little Mermaid! =Skips offstage=**

**Audience: She seems in a happy mood… =Sweat Drop= **

**=The Stage has completely transformed, it actually looks like an underwater palace=**

**Bookmaster: Hey, my minions did a pretty good job…**

**PM (Pervy minion): =Sitting beside him, he is suffering from 3****rd**** degree burns= Damn flamethrower…**

**Silver: =Mumbling= And I do it again if you ever get within 10 feet of her, perverted punk… **

**Kane: =Dressed in like, well, a King Tritons outfit= WHERE IS ARIEL!!**

**Kane fan girls in Audience: =Swoon= **

**Random: =Sweat drop= Flannery is not going to like that… **

**Platinum: =Appears dressed in her costume= Yes Daddy?**

**Fan boys and Diamond: =have bloody noses=**

**Random: =Face palm= **

**Kane: What were you doing so close to the surface today?!**

**Platinum: I was just watching what the humans were doing…**

**Kane: You should know that is forbidden Ariel, humans can never know about us, now go to your room!**

**Platinum: Hmmph! =swishes out of the room=**

**Random: Okay, I just saw some rich girl snootiness…**

**=Outside= **

**Platinum: This is SO unfair! **

**Diamond: It's okay Ariel. Things will look up.**

**Platinum: =Hugs Diamond= Thank you Flounder.**

**Diamond: =Hoping that this will never end=**

**Red (BAD Jamaican accent): Ariel! You shouldn't disobey your father like that!**

**Platinum: I just want to know what it's like! To be human…**

**Voices: We can help you with that. =Green and Silver mysteriously appear out of the shadows=**

**Platinum: You can?**

**Silver: Yes, our mistress-**

**Green: Ursula, she can grant anyone anything.**

**Red and Diamond: =have 'This is a very bad idea' looks on their faces=**

**Platinum: All right. =Grabs on too Green and Silvers hands and they lead her off=**

**Blue: =Seething= No one touches Greeny-poo but me…**

**Celeste: =Seething= Wait, WHY THE HECK AM I SEETHING?! =Very confused right now= **

**=Reach Ursula's lair=**

**Mango: =Looks exactly like the evil sea witch= who comes here!**

**Mayari: That sounds like Mango…**

**Platinum: I want to be human. Can you change me?**

**Mango: Of course! But why?**

**Platinum: =Suddenly blushes and looks down= A b-boy…**

**Pearl: =Shocked= She means me?**

**Random: =has a 'well, DUH' expression=**

**Diamond: =Sitting in the emo corner= **

**Mango: =Evil smirk= Oh, well replacing your fins with feet can be arranged!**

**Green and Silver: =evil snickering=**

**Platinum: Really? =Looks surprisingly excited= **

**Mango: I shall give you three days for the man you love to kiss you. If he does, you can remain human forever. But, if he does not, you shall turn back into a mermaid, and be my servant. =A contract appears= Just sign on the dotted line!**

**Platinum: =Looks wary, but eventually signs it=**

**Mango: =Grabs the contract= And also, you must give me your voice.**

**Random (surprise narrating): Ariel had saved the human she had fallen in love with, but he had only heard her voice, never saw her face.**

**Platinum: But without my voice, how can-**

**Mango: You signed it, therefore, you cannot go back on it now.**

**Platinum: =Sighs= All right. I am ready.**

**Mango: Good, sing.**

**Platinum: =Starts singing= **

**Random: Ursula takes Ariel's voice, transporting it to a golden shell around her neck.**

**Platinum: =Begins to transform, her fins turn into legs, she is soon unable to breath=**

**Diamond and Red: =Start swimming and help her reach the surface=**

**Platinum: =Breaks threw the water and gulps for air=**

**Random: Ariel was turned into a human. Let the countdown until she turns back into a mermaid…begin! **

To Be Continued!Sorry about not finishing it. The story is just too LONG for one chapter!

Bookmaster: Sorry if PM is not GM yet, he will be gentlemanly next chapter!

**Ra the Author: Zack will appear next chapter!**

**Koichi: Kane will have more lines!**

**Mayari: Sorry, please do not kill me, or let Mango kill me.**

**All other readers and reviewers: See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello once again! Just telling Ruby-fans out there I do not mean for him to act the way he does. I just like sometimes showing his feminine side since he enjoys contests. I love franticshipping therefore you shall see it come up sooner or later. I might decide to do another play, but it will be on it's own, there will still be some humor in it, but more romance. Well, here is The Little Mermaid Part II!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Little Mermaid or Pokemon Special. I just own my own OC that shows up in here.

Sincerely,

Random ;D

Random: We left off when Ariel had made a deal with the sea witch Ursula. She was now human, but now had no voice, and no idea what to do.

Red: I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!

Platinum: =Can't speak, but looks sadly at Red=

Fan-boys: Aww… WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN YOU JERK!!!

Random: =Yells at fan-boys= REMEMBER WHAT I DID TO THE LAST GROUP OF GROUPIE'S THAT ANNOYED ME?!

Fan-boy: =Cower in fear=

Authors and reviewers that were invited: Wow…

Red: =Sighs= Alright, I will help you find your prince…

Platinum: =Looks happy and kisses Red on the cheek=

Diamond: =Emo corner=

Yellow: =Emo corner=

Pearl: =Thoughts= Why does this make me feel so mad?

Random: Suddenly, Scuttle appears!

Gold: =Dressed in feathers= INCOMING!!!! =Crashes into a rock=

Random: =Flinches= Yowch…

Gold: Anywho, if you want that prince, you can't be dressed like that! Here! Try this on!

Random: Uh well, Scuttle didn't have that much fashion sense…

Platinum: =Dressed in nothing but some old mast cloth=

Gold and Fan-boys: We like it.

Random and Crystal: =Have battle axes=

Diamond: =Passed out on the floor=

Random: =Goes and sees if he is all right= Dia? =Pokes face=

Diamond: Mommy?

Random: Uh no…

Diamond: =Hugs Random= Mommy!

Random: Dude, I am around the same age as you…

Pearl: I'll get him out of it. =Slaps Dia=

Diamond: YOW!!! Wait, why am I hugging Random?

Random: =Sweat drop= I was wondering the same thing. Wait, Pearl your on!

=Crystal's Arcanine runs up to Platinum and licks her face=

Platinum: =Giggles=

Pearl: Hey! Where did you go boy? =Runs in with a button down shirt, black pants and boots.=

Fan-girls: KYA~

Random: =Small giggle=

Platinum: =Looks and Smiles=

Pearl: Hey, I haven't seen you around, what's your name?

Platinum: =Tries to say Ariel, but no sound appears=

Pearl: =Looks sad= Oh, you can't speak.

Platinum: =Shakes her head sadly=

Pearl: Darn, I thought you were this girl…well, no matter! Come with me! We will get you some clean clothes! =Takes Platinum's hand and leads her to the palace=

Red: =Follows=

Random: While Ariel received the royal treatment, Sebastian was about to be broiled…

Gold: GET BACK HERE YOU ARCEUS-FORSAKEN CRAB!!! =Has a huge knife and is chasing Red around the kitchen, making a huge mess=

Crystal: =Appears= WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Gold: Crab-but-can't-

Crystal: =Scowls and slams the door=

=In the dining room=

Zack: HIYA!!!!!!!!

Random: =Sweat drop= Zack is still hyped up on caffeine…

Zack: MayInowintroducetheprettygirlbutnotasprettyasJadethatyoufoundonthebeach!

Audience: HUH?

Platinum: =Enters in a pretty pink dress=

Pearl: Well, how about we have dinner now! =Pulls the chair out for Platinum=

Platinum: =Sits down and is smiling=

Crystal: Here you are young lady. =Smiles and puts the covered dish on the table=

Platinum: =Opens it to find Red in there covered in lettuce, still alive=

Red: =Whispers= Help me….

Platinum: =When Pearl and Zack turn the other way, pushes Red under the table=

Red: Ow, this isn't much of an almost birthday…

=Because I do not want this to go on forever, lets just skip to the boat scene=

Pearl: =Rowing a boat in a lagoon at night, with Platinum in the boat=

Random: WARNING: You are about to read some lyrics; I couldn't stand to leave them out!

_Kiss de Girl_

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way… _

Pearl: =Looking over at Platinum=

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her…_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss de girl…_

Platinum: =Thoughts= Why do I feel so nervous?

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her…_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_GO on and Kiss de girl…_

Pearl: =Meets Platinum's eyes, then turns away blushing=

Platinum: =Sad eyes=

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boys to shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss de girl…_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Just a shame to bad…_

_You're gonna miss de girl…_

Random: =Whispers= and… que the Volbeat and Illuimise!

=The firefly like pokemon light the stage, flying around beautifully=

Platinum: =Face lights up and looks around=

Pearl: =Clutches at heart= Thoughts= _Why is it beating so fast…_

_Now's your moment…_

_Floating in a blue lagoon…_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time would be better…_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word…_

_Go on and Kiss de girl…_

Pearl: =Looks over at Platinum and silently gulps=

=More sounds and different pokemon start to sing and urge Pearl=

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and Kiss de girl…_

Pearl: So…can I guess your name?

Random: =Whispers in Pearl's ear= _Ariel! Her name is Ariel!_

Pearl: Ariel?

Platinum: =Happily nods and smiles=

Pearl: Wow… it's pretty… =Holds on to Platinum's hands= Thoughts= Please don't let me have sweaty palms! PLEASE don't let me have sweaty palms!

Platinum: =Thoughts= Please do not let anyone hear my heart beating this fast! PLEASE do not let anyone hear my heart beat this fast!

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now…_

_Don't try to hide it how… _

_Go on and kiss the girl…_

Pearl and Platinum: =Inch closer and lips are about to touch when! =

=Boat knocks over and throws them into the water=

Silver and Green: =Swimming away with annoyed looks on their faces=

Blue and Celeste: NOOOO!!!!!! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO RUIN THE MOMENT!!!!

Random: Shush! They will kiss eventually!

Mango: NOOO!!! SHE IS GOING TO WIN!!! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!!! =Starts to throw different stuff together in the cauldron=

Mango: =Starts turning= MWAHAHAHA=Starts sounding like Platinum's voice= HAHAHAHA!!!!!

=At the beach=

Pearl: =Thinking= What should I do?

Voice: _Aaaaaaa…_

Pearl: Huh?

=A slim figure approaches him=

Voice: =Appears to be a pretty looking girl with a golden sea shell necklace…=

Pearl: =Starts to have a glassy look in his eyes…=

=NEXT MORNING! =

Platinum: =Wakes up and looks exited, runs down the stairs=

Zack: =Has calmed down= Well, it has seemed you have found the girl…

Pearl: =Flatly= Yes. We are to be married immediately, before sunset…

=The same girl is hanging on Pearl's arm, has a mushy look on her face…=

Mango: =Thoughts= some one just kill me now…

Random and Miyari: =Barf jesters=

Platinum: =Runs out of the palace, onto the pier and starts to cry=

Gold: =Using Ray's pcyhic, flying around, humming= Oh! Look! An open window for me too peek in! =Looks inside=

Mango: =Platinum's voice= _Soon I'll have that little Mermaid and I shall be Queen…_=Evil laughter, in the mirror shows Ursula's reflection=

Gold: =Spastically= THE SEA WITCH?! =Flies off= CODE TWELVE!!! CODE TWELVE!!! WE HAVE TO STOP A WEDDING!!!

=Multiple flying and water pokemon head for the ship that has the wedding=

Gold: ARIEL!!!!!!! =Crashes in front of Platinum=

Audience: Ouch….

Gold: The- mirror- sea witch- stop- wedding-

Platinum: =Has a determined face and jumps into the water, and starts to hang on to a buoy, while Diamond is swimming with it=

=At the wedding=

Priest: =Person nobody knows= And do you take…

Gold: DIVE BOMB ATTACK!!!!!!

=Pokemon basically trash the the place=

Mango: =Covered with sea weed= WHY YOU LITTLE-

Gold: =Grabs the necklace=

Mango: NOOO!!!!!

Platinum: =Steps on the necklace and gains her voice back=

Pearl: =Spell is broken= It was you. =Smiles and holds Platinum=

Platinum: Yes…

Pearl: Why didn't you tell me?

Platinum: Of Eric I wanted to but…

=Sun sets before they kiss=

Mango: =Grabs Platinum as she changes back into a mermaid= SHE'S MINE NOW!!!! =Whirlpool forms and jump into it=

Pearl: ARIEL!!!!!

=Back in Ursula's lair=

Mango: Now, you have to…

Kane: Stop right their witch, and give me my daughter.

Fan girls: =Swoon= He is so hot…

Flannery: I'll show them hot-

Random: Wait! Not right now!

Mango: Sorry Triton, we have a contract that she signed…

Kane: =Sad= Then take me instead…

Platinum: Daddy no-

Kane: =Steps in front of Platinum= I am ready.

Fan-girls: NOOOO!!!!! KANE-KUN!!!

Flannery: THAT DOES IT!!!!!! RAWWRRR!!!!! =Jumps in and burns all the fan-girls=

Kane: =Thoughts= Weakly= Fire-hime?

Random: =Shakes her head= I am not getting into that. Those girls had it coming…

Kane: =In his place is a sad looking shadow-like creature=

Platinum: Daddy?

Mango: Yes, it's mine. ALL MINE!!!!! =Grabs crown and places it on her head=

Platinum: =Flees and heads for the surface=

Mango: =Starts to grow gigantic= MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

=At the surface=

Zack: Prince Eric! This is insane-

Pearl: I LOST HER ONCE!!! I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE HER AGAIN!!!

Platinum: =Head pops up= ERIC!!! RUN!!!!

Pearl: What?

Mango: =Giant head raises from the water, same with all of Ursula's body= HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Platinum and Pearl: =Together start to brave the tempest that is forming, and Pearl uses his harpoon and hits Mango=

Mango: =Explodes= NOO!!!! (Yeah…sorry that wasn't a very Epic battle…)

=Next morning=

Pearl: =Asleep on the beach=

Platinum: =Perched on a rock out at sea looking at him=

Kane: =Sighs= She really does love him…

Red: =Nods= Well… yes. She does.

Kane: =Smiles like a sad father= I am going to miss her…

Red: You won't lose her sire. She will still be with you, no matter what she chooses.

Kane: =Smiles again, then uses Trident=

Platinum: =Relises her fins are turning to legs=

Pearl: =Opens his eyes to find Platinum emerging from the ocean in a beautiful sparkling dress=

Platinum: =Smiles=

Pearl: = Runs and lifts her into the air and kisses her=

Random: YES!!!!

Diamond: =Sigh=

Celeste: =Goes over and hugs Dia=

Diamond: =Smiles and hugs back=

Silver (Manga Universe): =Death-glare=

Something In the darkness: =Growling= (P.S this is a sneak guess about my next play!)

=At the wedding=

Random: So, Ariel and Eric married. And-

Gold: GET BACK HERE!!!!! =Has a butcher axe=

Red: YAHHHH!!!!!! =Running around=

Bookmasters minions: Hey look! Here are some fireworks!

Random: DON'T TOUCH THOSE!!!!!!!

=BOOOMMM!!!!! =

THE END!

Well. That's done! Sorry it took awhile to update! Next I shall be doing a famous Broadway play that I love… Make sure you look out for it! After that I will do more fairytales! Ta-ta!


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to a special chapter of Pokemon Special Fairytales! This is a little short. It's in honor of Red's birthday. Happy Birthday Red and anyone in the world who shares his birthday!!!!!

P.S For people who do not know the pokedex holders ages:

Red: 17

Blue: 17

Green: 16

Yellow: 15

Gold: 14

Crystal: 14

Celeste (My own OC): 13

Silver: 13

Diamond: 13

Pearl: 13

Platinum: 12

Ruby: 13

Sapphire: 12

Emerald: 11

Sincerely,

Random ;D

Red: I don't understand why I am blindfolded, I can use Aero to fly to the beach…=Wearing normal red trunks and holding a red towel=

Random: = She and Red are riding on Shane, Random's Salamence= because it's a surprise! =Wearing a teal and dark brown tankini (It is like a bikini that covers your stomach.) and dark brown sunglasses, holding a white towel. Hair is down.

=At the beach=

Ra: Okay! I brought the cupcake and the delicious, mouthwatering cake… =Greedily looking at the cake=

Celeste: =Wearing a turquoise bikini, with hair in a ponytail except for her two turquoise streaks= YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT YET!!!

Zack: =Wearing basic black swim trunks= There is no stopping him when he wants cake…

Pearl: =Has orange swim trunks= I know how you feel…

Diamond: =Has on dark blue swim trunks, and also a collar on and is chained to a pole=

Blue: =Wearing a black bikini, hair down and white-trimmed sunglasses= Greeny-poo, can you help me put on my suntan lotion?

Gold: =Pops out of nowhere in a gold speedo= I'll help!

Silver: =Wearing black swim trunk with gray colored pockets= Grabs onto Gold's ear= No you won't…

Crystal: =Wearing a white bikini with a purple floral design= Over there! The tikis over there! Emerald, can you please help me with something?

Emerald: =Eagerly= Yeah! :D

Crystal: Can you get the firewood with Sapphire for the bonfire tonight?

Emerald: =Looks crestfallen= Okay… :`(

Platinum: =Has on a pink bikini, normal hairstyle and reading a large looking book= I do not understand why we are doing all this just for Red-sans birthday.

Green: =Has on green swim trunks, and is also holding a book= neither do I…

Yellow: =Wearing a yellow one-piece that has a polka-dot design, hair is in it's usual ponytail= GET UP AND HELP YOU LAZY BONES!!!

Everyone: =Shock=

Witerkitten: (=Me: Decide what you want to wear. =shrug=) Did Yellow just get mad?

Crystal: She's probably all wined up about Red having a good party, she was the one who planned it.

Diamond: =Still tied up=

Celeste: =Rolls her eyes and frees Dia= There are more humane ways to refrain a person from eating cake.

Diamond: Thanks! =Gives Celeste a hug=

Celeste: =Smiles and hugs back= don't mention it dude!

Silver: =Death-glare=

Gold: =Smug= Looks like someone's je-

Silver: =Grabs Gold's throat=

Celeste: SILVER!!! Let go of Gold's neck!!!

Ruby: =Has on dark red trunks, hat off, and is holding his Pokenav= Random just called, everyone get into positions!

=Shane lands=

Red: Okay, NOW can I take off the blindfold?

Random: Yup!

Red: =Takes off blindfold=

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED!!!!!

Red: =Looks around to find the dexholders, plus a few reviewers and an OC or two= you guys did this…for me?

Blue: Why not! You are the first dex holder, the youngest Kanto Champion in history, and our best friend!

Red: Thanks guys!

Random: You should thank Yellow. It was her idea!

Red: Thanks Yellow! =Goes and gives Yellow a big bear hug, then a kiss on the cheek=

Yellow: =Blushes beet red and almost faints= D-d-on't m-men-t-tion I-t!

=At night time, everyone surrounding the fire pit roasting marshmallows=

Sapphire: =Wearing a dark blue bikini with board shorts. Holding a chocolate cupcake with sprinkle and a candle on it. = Make a wish!

Red: Thanks so much!

Random: Your welcome Red. Now blow out the candle and make a wish!

Diamond/Silver: Celeste, are you cold?

Celeste: No thanks! I have my blanket to keep me warm! =Wearing also now a black blanket with ice blue and red lining around her shoulders= I forgot that I brought it I guess. It just appeared or something!

Random: =Mumbling= I knows who…

=By the way, wondering what happened to that cake?=

Ra: I am in heaven…. =Chowing down on the cake=

THE END!

Yes. That was quick I know. It was just a little celebratory thing for Red's birthday. :P

Ra: You got your cake.

Zack: You got to come to the party

Winterkitten: You shall have a part in my next play since you asked and were specific. 

Koichi: Samantha is right. ;)

Seeya!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Nice peoples! =Waves to the people=

**This is in honor of my new reviewer and buddy Lozzel! (I hope I spelled that right…XD)**

**I hope you all enjoy Specialshipping in Snow White and the seven dwarves!**

**Sincerely,**

**Random ;D**

**Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.**

**Director and Casting: Random**

**Snow White: Yellow**

**Evil Queen: Misty (Manga)**

**Prince: Red**

**Hunter: Pearl**

**Mirror: Gold**

**Dwarves: Cerise (Lozzel's OC, she is Blue's cousin), Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, Gold, and Silver.**

**=Before the Show=**

**=A girl around ten years old runs in, she has blue eyes, and brunette colored hair that is in a ponytail with a beret- hat that has a rainbow colored clover badge on it. She is wearing dark green halter with black leggings and a light gray silk mini-skirt=**

**Blue: Cousin Cerise! =Runs and embraces the girl= **

**Cerise: Cousin Blue! =Hugs Blue= **

**Gold: Who's that?**

**Random: That's Blue's cousin Cerise, she will be performing also in the play.**

**Emerald: Once again, a dwarf. =Sighs=**

**Ruby and Sapphire: =arguing about something stupid=**

**Gold and Silver: =Ditto=**

**Misty: Hi everyone!**

**=People stop talking=**

**Cerise: =Whispers to Random= Why did you invite her? She will ruin everything!**

**Random: Hey, this is the perfect time for her starring role, and to crush her chances with Red! **

**Random and Cerise: =rub their hands together evilly= **

**Yellow: =Blushing cutely= I'm going to play Snow White?**

**Random: Yep!**

**Red: I I'm going to play the prince?**

**Cerise: Yep! So both of you should start practicing for your big scene! =Smirks=**

**Red and Yellow: =blushing profusely= **

**Misty: =Grinding her teeth=**

**Random: And once again…WHERE THE HECK IS DIAMOND?**

**=Everyone searches until…=**

**Random: =Finds Diamond asleep, his head is laying on Celeste's shoulder, also asleep=**

**Cerise: Well, it seems we've found two lovebirds!**

**Celeste: =Yawns and opens her eyes to find Random, Gold, and Cerise smirking. Red, Yellow, Ruby, and Sapphire relieved no body is looking at them, and Silver…=**

**Celeste: =Trying to get Silver off of Diamond, who is being choked at the moment= Silver! We were practicing our lines for the other play!**

**Silver: =Glares at Celeste= Oh really, that's ALL you were doing?**

**Celeste: =Glares back at Silver= It's not your choice on what I can and cannot do!**

**Silver: Then who is it then? Him? =Points at Diamond, who has woken up= Or that Darken guy…**

**Celeste: =Slaps Silver= **

**Silver: =Holding his cheek and staring at Celeste wide-eyed=**

**Everyone: =Shock=**

**Celeste: =Face Brims with tears and runs off=**

**Silver: Celeste! Wait! =Runs off to find her=**

**Random: Aw man…=Sighs= I should have known this moment would come…**

**Diamond: =About to go after Celeste, but is stopped by Random= No Diamond, this is something they have to settle with each other… **

**=Somewhere else=**

**Celeste: =Sitting curled into a ball, crying=**

**Silver: =Finds Celeste= Celeste…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…you had every right to slap me…**

**Celeste: No I didn't! =Looks up with a face full of tears=**

**Silver: =Moves the hair from her face and whispers= It's okay.**

**Celeste: Silver…=Wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug=**

**Silver: I'm here, no matter what, I will be here for you…**

**Celeste: I am just so…confused right now…**

**Silver: =Sigh= It's okay, remember, all of us don't want you to be unhappy. We want you to make sure you want to do what's best for you.**

**Darken: =Looking at this, trying to decide if he should murder Silver now= both he and Diamond will pay…**_**She's mine. **_

**Random: =Come up behind him= Oh no you don't. Celeste will choose who she loves, you will not interfere. **

**Darken: =Looks down at Silver holding Celeste's hand in comfort and leading her back to everyone= Fine…=Looks at Celeste's face again= **_**For now…**_

**=Okay, now on with the Play! = **

**Random: =In a pretty blue dress= Once upon a time there lived a Queen, who ruled over a vast kingdom. **

**Misty: =Shows Misty smirking in the Evil Queens costume= **

**Random: She was considered the most beautiful woman in the land. Everyday she would ask the magical mirror.**

**Misty: Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?**

**Gold: You are my Queen.**

**Random: For everyday, the Queen will be told this, and then her ego would grow, until one day…**

**Misty: Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?**

**Gold: You are fair my Queen it is true, but snow white is one THOUSAND times fairer then you.**

**Misty: WHAT!?**

**Random: Snow White was the evil Queens stepdaughter. She was not only beautiful, but also gentle and kind.**

**Yellow: =In a chores dress= Hello there little guy. = Pets a wild Rattata= **

**=Lots of Forest Pokemon surround her, Pidgey in the trees sing=**

**Misty: Grr…**

**Random: As Snow White grew into a lovely young woman, the Queen was unbelievably jealous. She absolutely loathed Snow White, and would make her a servant in her own home. But Snow White always was sweet and kind.**

**Yellow: =Looking down into the well, daydreaming= **_**I'm wishing, someday my Prince will come…**_

Random: Little did Snow White know, a young and handsome prince was riding in and heard her…

**Yellow: =Smiling, still in her own fantasy world=**

**Red: =Comes into the garden and sets eyes on her=**

**Random: The prince took one look at Snow White and fell madly in love!**

**Red: H-hello…**

**Yellow: =Shocked=**

**Red: W-hats your name?**

**Yellow: It's…**

**Misty: SNOW WHITE!!! COME HERE NOW!!!**

**Yellow: =Looks a little sad and curtsies to Red= I must go, goodbye…**

**Red: =Watches Yellow run off= Sighs= She is beautiful…**

**Random: The Queen saw this, therefore decided it was the time that Snow White had to be taken care of…**

**Misty: HUNTER!**

**Pearl: =Runs in= Yes your majesty?**

**Misty: Take Snow White into the woods, and with this dagger, kill her and cut out her heart, then place it in this box.**

**Pearl: But, milady…**

**Misty: Do you talk back to your Queen. If you don't do as I say, you will no longer have a head to talk back with…**

**Pearl: =sighs= Right away….**

**Random: The hunter took Snow White into the forest, and then unsheathed the dagger=**

**Yellow: =Kneels down in front of him= Please don't kill me good hunter!**

**Random: The hunter dropped the dagger into the grass.**

**Pearl: You must leave! Go now! Where the Queen can't find you!**

**Yellow: =Runs off=**

**Random: Snow White runs away, while the hunter kills Stantler, (No actual Stantler's were harmed in the making of this play) and put it's heart in the case.**

**Pearl: =Hands the case to Misty= Here you are my Queen.**

**Misty: Yes…=Looks at the box evilly= Go! =Yells at Pearl=**

**Pearl: =Happily leaves=**

**Misty: Now I am the fairest of them all! Wahahahaha!!!!!!!!!**

**Random and Cerise: =Making 'loco' gestures=**

**Random: Snow White wandered through the forest, until she finally came upon a small cottage…**

**Yellow: =Goes in= My, what as small home! Do children live here? And my goodness it's a mess! Maybe if I clean it up, the owners might let me stay here!**

**Random: So Snow White cleans the home until it's spick and span. **

**Yellow: =Yawn= I'm a little tired, just…a…quick…rest…. =falls asleep=**

**Random: She didn't know, that the owners were coming home from a long day of work…**

**Cerise, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Emerald: =Marching in=**

**Silver: =He's playing Grumpy, doesn't that fit him?= Has a bored expression=**

**Sapphire: Hey, what's that lump on our bed?**

**Ruby: Don't know…**

**Emerald: What if it's a monster!**

**Silver: Well, lets get rid of it!**

**Random: The dwarves pull away the covers to find Snow White asleep.**

**All of them: A GIRL?**

**Yellow: =Wakes up and looks surprised= I'm sorry, but is it okay if I stay here? I will do all the cooking and cleaning.**

**Everyone: =Shrugs= Okay.**

**Yellow: My name is Snow White.**

**Emerald: We are the seven dwarves.**

**Random: So this is how Snow White's life with the seven dwarves began…**

**=Back at the castle=**

**Misty: =Happy= Mirror. Mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?**

**Gold: =Sighs= You are fair my Queen, it is true…**

**Misty: =Very Happy=**

**Gold: …But Snow white is TEN THOUSAND times fairer, then you.**

**Misty: But-! Dagger-! Heart-!**

**Gold: Your hunter, mislead you.**

**Misty: =Growls= I'll take care of him later, where is Snow White!**

**Gold: At the house of the seven dwarves.**

**Misty: Now how do I kill her now? ...I got it! =Takes a giant red apple= No one can resist this juicy apple…Now for a disguise! =Shadows start to form around her= HAHAHAWHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**=The next day, at the cottage=**

**Ruby: Be careful!**

**Sapphire: And don't talk to strangers!**

**Yellow: I won't. Have a nice day! =Waves=**

**=Dwarves leave=**

**Random: Snow White was doing her chores when… **

**An old lady: Apples! Fresh and juicy apples! =Turns and comes close to Yellow= An apple dear?**

**Yellow: Oh no, I shouldn't…**

**Old woman: =Is actually Misty in disguise= It's free, just for the most beautiful girl in the land. =Gives her the red apple=**

**Yellow: Well, okay…=bites into the apple= I feel…sleepy…=Falls on the ground=**

**Misty: YES!!! NOW SNOW WHITE IS NO MORE!!!! **

**Dwarves: =Come in= That old hag hurt our snow white!**

**Sapphire: GET HER!!!! **

**=Dwarves chase the evil queen to the top of a cliff=**

**Misty: You can't defeat me! I'M INVINCEBLE!!! WAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**=Lightning stikes her=**

**Misty: =Falls off the cliff=**

**Random: Karma, that's all I'm sayin.**

**=The dwarves return and put Snow White on a bed=**

**All the dwarves: =Crying, even Silver is crying=**

**Red: =Walk in= What happened!?**

**Cerise: Our beloved Snow White was poisoned! We don't know how to reverse it, it's hopeless…=sobs=**

**Red: =Looks down at Yellow=**

**Red: =Whispers in a crackly voice= **_**Yellow…**_

Red: =Kisses her=

**Misty: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dwarves, Random, and Everyone else: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yellow: =Eyes open and see Red smiling at her, she blushes=**

**Red: =Gathers her in his arms=**

**Yellow: =Blushes even more=**

**Random: And Snow White and the prince were married and lived happily ever after!**

**THE END!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Melanie: HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Marty: =smiling=**

**Random: Why are you so happy?**

**Marty: 'Cause I'm not going to do this.**

**Melanie: This is Alice in Wonderland: OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tamaki: Hello wonderful readers! =shine=**

**Melanie: =sweat drop= Not right now Tama…**

**=Tamaki goes to the emo corner=**

**Melanie: =bigger sweat drop= All I said was…**

**Haruhi: It's all right; he gets like that.**

**=Other Host club members nod their heads in agreement=**

**Melanie: Now I need to get into my costume! =run's out=**

**?: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO??????????**

**Host Club: AHHH!!! THE OTAKU FOUND US!!!**

**Random: BUT SHE JUST LEFT!!! =XD=**

**Will: Um, am I in on time?**

**Zack and Kaman: …I'M GONNA KILL MELANIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Silver: …**

**Emerald: =in the white rabbit outfit= This is really odd…**

**Dia: =comes in with a piece of cake= You look cute Rald!**

**Emerald: =blushing=**

**Hunny: =wide eyes= Can I have some cake?**

**Dia: =shrugs= Ok.**

**Emerald: =tackles Dia to the ground in fury= !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dia: Ahhh!!!!!**

**Will: Are we all forgetting the main attraction for this?!**

**Everyone: =turns to Will=**

**Will: =bushes and is in La-la land= CELESTE IN A FRILLY APRON!!!**

**Darken and Silver: =gather next to Will with wide eyes, blushes, and a look that you would expect when a lion finds a piece of meat…XD=**

**Celeste: =comes in carrying the outfit= What a cumbersome outfit…**

**Haruhi: My thoughts exactly.**

**Anywho…BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB, OR ALICE IN WONDER LAND!!!! (Even though I wish I did…XD)**

**Well.**

**Let's start then.**

**Once upon a time…**

=Opens to Zack and Kaman wearing Alice outfits=

**There was an adorable pair of twins who were both named Alice.**

Everyone: O-0…

Will: =stampedes on them and grabs the scruff of their necks= Tell me, WHY ARE YOU BOTH ALICE?! I almost died on the spot!

Zack and Kaman: Melanie said we would be better suited for the character. Aren't we cute? (They REALLY hate this. XD)

Will: WHO WOULD WANT TO LOOK AT LOUSY ALICE'S LIKE YOU!!

Zack and Kaman: How rude.

Will: In my vision, Alice is lovelier, gentler and…YOU'RE THE POLAR OPPOSITE!

Tamaki: He gets my rage just right! =XD=

Will: Alice is someone with an innocent heart and pure eyes, someone angelic…=points at an appeared Celeste in her costume=

Zack and Kaman: Well, we don't mind, (They do. XD) But…

=scene=

Zack and Kaman: =narrating= **If Celeste is Alice…**

Celeste: =reading a large book underneath a tree=

No, no, no, no, no, no! I'm late! I'm late!

=Emerald appears in his costume (Look at the cute BUNNY EARS. XD)=

Celeste: =lifts head and sees him=

Emerald: =takes out a pocket watch= URMMG!!! I'm overdue!! The Queen will be upset! =run's inside the rabbit hole=

Celeste: =turns back to read her book= Let me see, where was I?

Because Alice was hardly ever curious…she would never follow a rabbit thoughtlessly.

**THE END.**

Zack and Kaman: **This is how it would turn out.**

Will: Er…uh…oh…

So lets continue with the Katsomoto/Silver brothers as Alice.

Zack and Kaman: =chasing Emerald down the rabbit hole= WAIT, RABBIT- FACE!!

Zack: A talking rabbit is extremely rare, is it not Alice B?

Kaman: The perfect thing to kill time, eh, Alice A? The problem is…

=see Emerald enter through a tiny door=

Kaman and Zack: How do we fit through this tiny door?

=A cloaked figure appears and says in a creepy voice=

?: This drink is perfect at a time like this! =carrying a little bottle=

Kaman: =dazed=

Zack: =freaked out, but then understands and smirks= Nice out fit Random.

=hood comes off and Random pouts at Zack= How did you know?

Zack: =points at Kaman=

Random: =blushes= Oh. Well…you just need to drink this and you shall shrink in an instant…yada yada…beyond that door is a world of magic…

Kaman and Zack: =thinking faces= Let's be bold…

Hikaru and Kaoru: They have us down perfectly!

=somehow appear with Will dressed in an Alice costume=

Kaman and Zack: =with big grins= And have Alice C taste for poison first!

Will: =blushing= Why me?! I don't deserve this…

Kaman and Zack: =Thoughts= Yes he does.

Zack: Forget it. Be gracious.

Kaman: After all, we received requests for you to cross dress to! (Nope, this is just REALLY funny. XD)

Will: =fool. XD= Oh…Is that so?

Kaman and Zack: =smile and nod=

Random: =smirks= This will be fun…mwahahaha…=back to creepy voice= Allow me to present a fantastic bonus to the doughty lady. = three little uhh…cat hankies? XD appear on Random's hands and fingers= Big bereznoff, regular bereznoff, or small berenoff: Which do you want? =Thoughts= This is really demeaning…

Will: er…the small one then…I don't want any…=takes bottle= Well then…=takes a sip=

=!!!!!!!!!=

=Will shrinks=

Zack and Kaman: =looking down at him in his hand= Will's perfectly palm-sized. =bump him through the door= BON VOYAGE!!!

Will: Hah? =looks back up at them= I have to go alone!?

Zack: Looks like it.

Kaman: We're to busy…and sick of these outfits…

Zack: Farewell! =shut the door=

Thus began the adventures of Alice C.

=shows Will outside some spooky woods=

Will: =sweat drops= This is different from what I imagined…

Alice C is walking through the dark, scary, creepy, stinky…

Will: =looks freaked= I THINK THEY GET IT MELANIE!!!!

Oh, uh…when suddenly…

?: Oh dear! Look!! What a filthy flower.

Will: Wha…? =looks and sees three tiny flower girls. (Played beautifully by Blue, Missy, and Samantha)

Samantha: A flower without color or fragrance would by shun by any garden. Right, Missy-chan? Blue-sempai? (Thoughts: I sound rather snobby right now…=shivers= Like that old lady…(Roze. XD))

Missy: =giggles= Samantha, you're so blunt. Take pity on the poor thing.

Blue: This is a garden of Roberia…the charmed flower garden permitted only to fragrant young ladies. (Thoughts: Revenge…REVENGE. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!) =points at Will= You, shabby flower…in which flower species do you belong?

Will: B-but I'm not a flower! My name is Alice! I'm a man! (Don't tell me your not laughing your head off at this. XD)

Blue, Missy, and Samantha: A MAN!?!?!?!? =have looks of pure horror and shock=

Blue: What a PERVERT!!! Did you dress up as a young lady and come here to defile our garden!?

Samantha: YOU'RE THE WORST!!!

Missy: MOLESTER!!!!

=Back stage=

Maddy: =Backstage manager= Guys! It's just acting, take deep breaths…

Green, Paul, Z, and Monti (Guys that like them) and also, Silver, Kane, and Marty (Big brother figures): =looking like they're about to rip Will limb from limb=

Will: =wrapped in spikey vines= Hold it!!! Calm down!!! What charmed flower garden? All I see is a cursed forest!!!

=vines loosen=

Blue: Well…we can't argue with that…Yes…after all, this forest is truly cursed.

Missy: =clasps hands together= Until recently, our land was ruled by the red Queen…

=Picture of a winking Marty in a wig=

Everyone: O-0…

Marty: =shivers= Find happy place…find happy place…=in a fetal position=

Missy: …And we used to live in peace.

Samantha: But after the Queen fell ill, the Black Queen took over and our trouble began. The Black Queen is temperamental. If anyone upsets the Queen a little, it leads to an immediate execution order. Even if one escapes, it's impossible to elude the curse…

Blue: This forest did not satisfy her sense of beauty, so she cursed it by taking away it's light.

Samantha: =tears in her eyes= We hate the Queen…but what can mere flowers do? =sobs=

Missy: =sorrowfully= We can only huddle together and await a savior!

Blue: =wraps arms around them= Be strong, my darling sisters.

Maddy: They are very good actors…=sweat drops at guys=

Marty: BIG BROTHER'S HERE MISSY!!!!

Kane: WHO MADE MY LITTLE AUNT CRY!!!!???

Silver: KILL WILL AND THE BLACK QUEEN!!!!…AND WILL!!!!!

Maddy: =face palm=

Will: =hands clench= What injustice! Let me help you!!! Tell me all about the Black Queen!!!

Samantha: =rubs her eyes and looks at him with big innocent eyes=

Paul: =bridge of nose turning red= …(Damn cuteness…)…

Ash: Huh? Your face is red Paul.

Paul: …No it isn't.

Ash: Uh…yeah, it-

Paul: I said. No. It. Isn't. =glares=

Ash: =sweat drop= Oh…Your right! My mistake!!

=Girls show a picture= First, she looks like this…

=Shows a picture of Darken in a wig and dress smirking=

Everyone: …=anime fall=

Will: =face looks kind of errr…= …Ah, excuse me, I have some business to attend to…

Samantha: You cannot escape!!!

=vines wrap around Will again=

Will: LET GO!!!!! This is getting unhealthy. My gut tells me not to revolt against that face!!!

(Melanie: =Waves= Hi everyone! This is the Authoress here!! Hope your enjoying the story so far, just telling you that Will means Darken. Bye-bye!!!!)

Blue: Urgh! Give up already!!!

Will: =looking like he's about to faint, but then…=

=Pop!=

Celeste: =Appears dressed as Alice.=

(Everyone: …SO. ADORABLE!!!!!!!)

Celeste: =has a confused face= Huh? Why the swap…?

Samantha: SHE'S SO CUTE!

Missy: She is like a beautifly fresh from the cocoon!!!

=Blue, Samantha, and Missy start to tiny glomp Celeste=

Blue: One such as you must not visit the Black Queen!!!

Samantha: No, no!!! It's too dangerous!!!

Missy: We shall live together in harmony…

Celeste: =annoyed= I MUST SEE THE QUEEN AT ONCE!!!!

(Marty has now taken over as narrator)

Of course. Alice had no interest in fighting the Queen…

But as she was true of heart, she felt obliged to keep her promise.

Flower girls: Oh dear!!! Be careful!!!

Celeste: =Thinking= Look what trouble I've fallen into, thanks to Alice C.

Will: =shine= Let me help you!!!!

Tamaki: =teary eyes= He's perfect.

Haruhi: =thumb up at Celeste= Good job.

Celeste: =thinking= But what do I do? I don't even know where the Queen is. …Hmmm…I'll gather information first. =speaking to a group of people= Excuse me. About the Black Queen…=now talking to a crying man= hmmm…The Queen is quite cruel then…

To gather more information, the level-headed Alice…

=Now at a nice-looking house=

…decided to visit someone known as the "Well informed Duchess."

Melanie: =dressed in a pretty dress and lacey bow, has wide, teary eyes= Oh!!! Are you saying…that you'll defeat the Black Queen for my sake?!

Renge: GO LITTLE ME!!!!!!

Melanie: (Thoughts: =face palm= She's a bigger otaku then I am definitely…)

Celeste: Huh? I mean, I'll talk to her…=mumbles= and it's not for your sake, really…

Melanie: =drying her tears= I know!!! It is the natural order for a hero to appear when a damsel is in distress.

Celeste: =whispers to Butler being played by Jayden= Distress?

Jayden: Well…the duchess actually…received a death sentence from the black queen.

Melanie: =sniffling= What did I do? I was only…curious about the Black Queen and her relationship with her attendant…=mumbles= I only gossiped a little…

Celeste: =looking like she's about to face palm= You brought it on yourself then…

Melanie: =complaining= But the looks they exchange scream deeper meanings!!! He had his arm around her once!!! (WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!!!!!!!)

Celeste: =sweat drops= Okay. Okay.

The Duchess's network of information turned out to be a web of fancies.

Melanie: sniffle…If anything happens to me, what will become of my baby?

Everyone: WHA!!!?????

(Melanie: IN THE PLAY MORONS!!!!!)

Celeste: You have a baby? Is it a boy or a girl?

Melanie: =gently puts the bundle into Celeste's arms and staring up at her…=

=Blank baby face of Silver=

Everyone: …=anime fall=

Melanie: Such a quiet baby. Never cried once…=smiling=

Celeste: Ah, a girl then. (Alice's reply is incorrect)

=Aaron and Z appear dressed as guards= Duchess! By order of the Black Queen…WE'RE HERE TO COLLECT YOU!!!

Celeste and Melanie: =wide eyed=

Aaron and Z: take Melanie's arms and start to drag her off=

Melanie: Ahhh!!! Dear hero!! I must go to the castle. To free a lady from abduction, you will need some help!! Form a rescue party! Find an intelligent cleric, a warlock-and don't forget a swords-man!!! Most importantly, make sure they are gorgeous men! Gorgeous above all else…=dragged away= PLEASE SAVE ME!!!!!

Celeste: DUCHESS!! =sighs and sweat drops= She left after she said all she wanted. =Thoughts, looking down at baby Silver= Now what do I do with this baby…=speech= Do you want to come to the castle with me?

Silver: =still a baby= nods=

Celeste: =blushes, Thoughts= Aw. Kinda cute.

(Melanie: =comes back and kicks Marty out= Move it.)

Thus Alice chose to aim for the castle.

Celeste: =walking down a path with Silver in her arms=

?: Look at them, Cheshire B.

=Revealed to be Zack and Kaman dressed as Cheshire cats=

Random: =blushes, Thoughts= Dammit…

Sato(older): =Piggy-backing little Gina, comes in and sees Random's face= rolls eyes=

Gina: Why is her face all red Sato-kun?

Sato: I'll tell you when you're older.

Gina: =smiles= Okay!

=BACK TO PLAY!=

Zack: A girl and a baby. Does she mean to oust the Queen by herself?

Kaman: She must be completely stupid. Right, Cheshire A?

Celeste: =looks up into the tree= Who are you?

Kaman and Zack: We are the cheerful Cheshire cat doppel-gangers. We used to be a single cat until the Queen's curse split us in two!

Zack: =huffs= It was only a prank. We dropped a pet elephant tortoise in her favorite Sea Turtle Soup.

Kaman: I hate a grown up who doesn't get a joke.

Celeste: =sweat drops= Some how I'm beginning to sympathize with the Queen a little…

=Zack and Kaman are now smiling at her=

Zack: Anyway, we're bored, so how about we come along?

Kaman: What reward do you offer if we defeat the Queen?

Zack: Gold coins? Jewelry? Games?

Celeste: Um…I don't have anything on me…

?: Foolish cats! You make me laugh. Demanding things from a helpless girl. It's the worst a gentleman can do.

=Will now appears as the mad-hatter, with a special guest of Thorton, the frontier brain, as the May Rabbit=

Kaman and Zack: A bogus Hatter and a May Rabbit!

Celeste: Bogus?

Zack: He was imprisoned after he preformed some odd stage magic during a croquet game sponsored by the Queen.

Kaman: I thought you were executed long ago. =looks blankly at Will=

Will: =shine= Breaking out of jail was a piece of cake!! =speaking to Celeste= The life of a fugitive is difficult, milady. =kisses her hand= I will protect you and defeat the Queen if you promise to marry me.

Kaman and Zack: HEY! That's worse then asking for money.

Kaman: We'll change our conditions to match yours then.

Zack: If we win, we'll marry her!

(Random and Jade: SAY WHAT?!)

Will: How dare you!!! Don't copy me you fools!!!

Thorton: =walks over and sees Silver's face=…What an ugly baby!

Silver: =tears start to form=

Celeste and Will: !!

Will: =has a rattle= There, there. Look! Look!

Kaman and Zack: =trying to be funny= There! Don't cry!

Celeste: =trying to rock him=

Throton: =walks off stage=

Celeste: Oh…there is a cookie in my pocket…=gives Silver a cookie=

=Actually an expander=

=POOF!!!=

Silver: =grows to his normal form, only…errr…=

Kaman and Zack: Uh-oh!!! =become the outfitting squad=

(Relax people, Celeste only saw the upper body)

Celeste: =thoughts= I guess it was a boy.

Silver: = sitting and stares up at Celeste=

Celeste: =stares back=

Silver: (Still has the mind of a baby) =glomps Celeste and puts his face in her chest=

Will: GYAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zack: =sighs= It seems the struggle for Alice is about to commence.

Will: Even if he is a baby inside, that's still sexual harassment!!!! =angry=

Maddy: She doesn't seem to mind…

Celeste: =pats Silver on the head= There, there.

Will: Fine!! This is a battle for our male pride!!! The one who defeats the Queen will be the true hero! And…

Will, Zack and Kaman: HE'LL SECURE THE RIGHT TO ALICE!!!

Celeste: =sweat drops= Somehow the same old pattern is emerging…

Though it's all a little confusing.

The campaign finally begins.

=Castle=

Darken: =wearing his costume and smirks= The rats with there foolish plan…

Guard: Shall we mobilize the army?

Darken: No, it's a waste of both time and expense. I will settle the matter myself. Invite them to my chamber.

=Scene change=

=Will, Zack, Kaman, and Silver are crowded around Celeste, Silver having his hands on her shoulders, they are facing the Black Queen on her throne and an angry-looking white rabbit=

Will: Well, that was sure was easy.

Kaman: I expected some action.

Zack: I bet it's because Melanie thinks this is taking too long.

(SO SUE ME. XP)

Emerald: Be quiet you worms!

Celeste: =sweat drop= He's the rabbit from earlier…

Will: Hush. That rabbit has a double personality.

Emerald: =dark mode= Don't get carried away, fools! Had the Queen not stopped me, I would have finished you in an instant. I despise vermin like you.

Group: =gloom= Told off by a rabbit…that's a new low…

Darken: You seem to misunderstand. Executions and other punishments…are conducted to benefit the Kingdom. Please understand this.

Will: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!

Darken: =continues= In the case of the cursed forest of Roberia…it was simply for the sake of reducing the cost of utilities

Group: Huh?

Darken: The sun doesn't reach that forest to begin with. They used light from an artificial sun that they had installed with tax payer money. Regarding the Cheshire cat's punishment…The elephant Tortoise he cooked was supposed to have been used for breeding a new national food source. And the duchess wasted a huge amount of paper on groundless gossip.

(She made a doujinshi)

The Hatter destroyed the croquet game…which was supposed to bring in a large sum in foreign donations.

Will: =sweat drop= Errr…uh….mhhh…

Celeste: It sounds as if…

Darken: Yes. Thanks to the spend-thrift Red Queen…Our kingdom is in a great deficit.

Group: =sweat drops=

Celeste: I'm very sorry about that…

Will: B-but it doesn't give you the right to execute people!! Didn't your kindergarten teacher tell you not to kill people?!

Darken: I didn't go to kindergarten. Besides, I used that funding for an army. My last re-course…is to behead the humans, don't you think?

Group: =shocked=

=Guards surround the group=

Darken: Have the guest's arrived?

Guard: Yes, your majesty.

Darken: =smirks= It's not bad to be a main attraction, is it? Your heads will become the treasure of your beloved kingdom.

=A shining light comes from Will's hands and pushes the guards back=

Celeste: Hatter?!

Will: =turns to Celeste= Do you know why they call my magic odd? Even though they say it's staged, no one has ever debunked it. That's because…=hands light up= This "staged magic" is real.

Darken: =eyes widen= impossible…

Will: GRIFFIN, COME FORTH!!

Kaman, Zack and Celeste: =mouth drops=

Silver: =blank face, still clutching to Celeste=

Zack: Amazing!! It's a spell!!

Kaman: He's a wizard!!

=Griffin chases after people=

Celeste: =sweat drops, Thoughts= Looks like anything goes in this story…

Darken: Darn it…=grinds teeth=

Celeste: =sees him= Ha. The way it is, the Queen's curse will…do I have anything I can use?=looking through her pockets= This…=sees the small bereznoff eating an expander cookie= GO!!! BEREZNOFF!!!!!

=Bereznoff becomes huge, falls and crushes the evil people=

And that's how the Black Queen and the castle vanished.

=Random appears dressed in a white royal outfit with her hair pinned back, looking like she is a boy, giggling at the bereznoff beside her=

A White King was placed at the lead. And peace ultimately returned to the kingdom.

Celeste: I have the feeling I've met him somewhere before…

In addition…

Will: I'M THE ONE WHO WILL MARRY ALICE!!!!!

Kaman and Zack: IT WAS ALICE WHO DEFEATED THE QUEEN!!! WE ALSO HAVE RIGHTS!!!!

Hunny: =steps in as the white rabbit because Emerald is still in a bad mood= Hey. What're you talking about? Let me join too!

=A dressed figure appears=

Will: Well, Alice!! Whom do you choose?

Silver: =dressed in and Alice outfit, he is Alice D=

Will: ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Will: ALICE!!! WHERE DID YOU GO?

Zack: ALICE! WHY!

Kaman: HEY!!!

Silver: =blank face=

?: Alice…Alice!!

=Back at the tree where Alice was reading=

?: Alice!!

Celeste: =rubbing eyes= Huh…?

?: Were you napping here all along…? I was worried about you.

=Alice's mother is…=

Darken: =smile= Come on. Let's go home, come with mother. We're having your favorite stew tonight.

Kyoya: He did an excellent job capturing my likeness.

Celeste: =smile and giggle= Yes, mother. =takes Darken's hand=

Awoken from her dream, Alice went home with her mother…

Celeste: I had a strange dream today

Darken: =chuckles and looks at her like an endearing parent= That's wonderful.

…while Will and the others remained in the dream world forever.

Will, Zack, and Kaman: WHAT THE HECK!? COME ON!!!

It's a happy ending. :D

=Dungeon=

Melanie: Um…can someone get me out of here?

Extra: Where was Emerald?

Emerald: =glaring down at the ground, sniffling= Stupid tears…

Dia: Rald? =looks over at him= Are you ok?

Rald: =blushes= O-of course I am! =hiccups=

Dia: Then why are you crying?

Rald: I'm not-! =hiccups=

Dia: =smiles gently down at him, then picks him up=

Rald: D-dia-!?

Dia: =nuzzeles his cheek= Lets go find something to eat…

Rald: =pouts= Always thinking about food…

Dia: Then again, you taste pretty good too. =kisses him on the cheek=

Rald: =big blush, mouth is agape=

Dia: =Smiles and they both walk off=

**EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

**Yeah, couldn't help but add some oddballshipping (EmeraldxDiamond) At the end of this.**

**Anywho, Sorry again I was off for awhile, darn computer was acting up and I have to wait for my dad to allow me internet access or fix our lap top. T_T**


End file.
